Someone Else's Child
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Secrets are brought to light when a surprising visitor shows up on Sharon's doorstep in the middle of the night.
1. Chapter 1

Rusty just closed the balcony door when the dark sky opened, and torrential rain started pouring all over town. Sharon liked rain, he knew, but on days like this, all he could think about was the ones who didn't have a roof over their heads. His first winter in the street was brutal and the memories it brought often made him nauseous. Thunder rolled, and the walls around him shuddered. He wondered if the noisy storm woke Sharon and Andy up or if they were still asleep. He decided to turn in as well when he heard an incessant knock on the door. Throwing a glance at his watch, he sighed. It was late, and he couldn't imagine who would knock on the door at such a time.

"Who is it?" he asked through the closed door and heard a muffled response. "I can't hear you."

"Is this the Raydor residence?" he heard a girl's voice.

"Yeah, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Jackson Raydor," she responded. Rusty sighed and opened the door. The girl who stood in front of him seemed about his age, give or take a few years. She had deep blue eyes, and some dark strands of long wet hair were stuck to her face. Her clothes have been thoroughly soaked.

"Jack doesn't live here," Rusty replied.

"His brother said that I might be able to get his address here. Do you know it?" the girl looked desperate. Rusty shook his head and could tell the way the girl's eyes began filling with tears. "Do you have his phone number?"

"No, I'm sorry," Rusty replied. "You look too young to be one of his girlfriends," he added as she turned to leave.

"I'm not his… I'm his daughter," she replied. Rusty's eyes widened. "I just arrived in LA, and I've been hoping to meet him, but I don't know how to find him."

"This is weird," Rusty mumbled and then looked at the girl again. Her eyes were very reminiscent of Jack's, and she did resemble Emily a little bit, although she was at least five years younger than her, if not more. "Look, why don't you come in and I'll go wake my mother? She may know how to find him." The girl stepped into the apartment and looked around her.

"This place looks nice," she said.

"It is. Uh, what's your name?" Rusty wondered.

"Lacey," she replied.

"Okay, Lacey. Let me go get my mother," Rusty said and walked down the hall, gently knocking on Sharon's bedroom door. He heard a soft 'come in' and entered the room. "Umm, Mom? I… I don't know how to say this really, but there's a girl named Lacey who's looking for Jack and…" he watched his mother for a moment, trying to find the right words when he realized that there weren't any. "She says that she is his daughter." He heard Sharon's deep intake of air before she got up and put on her cashmere robe. She threw a glance at Andy who was still asleep before she followed Rusty to the living room, where Lacey stood, looking like a miserable little cat that barely escaped the rain.

"Hi," Lacey looked up at her, and she was clearly shaking. "I'm sorry that you had to wake up for this. I… I just really need to meet my father, and I'm not sure where to find him." Sharon turned to Rusty and gave him a meaningful look. He nodded silently and excused himself, wishing them good night before going to his room and closing the door behind him.

"Jack is your father?" Sharon turned towards Lacey, and her eyes raked over the young girl from top to bottom, trying to find physical similarities between her and Jack. Lacey nodded slowly.

"I know this may be strange, but Jack is my only living relative, and I really need to talk to him."

"Jack is currently visiting our daughter in the East Coast, and he's not expected to return for a couple of weeks, as far as I know," Sharon said. Lacey's face fell, and Sharon could tell that she was fighting tears. "How old are you?"

"Almost 19," Lacey replied. Sharon sighed. She knew that Jack has not been faithful to her throughout their marriage, but she's never imagined that he got another woman pregnant. The fact that the girl was younger than Rusty somehow made sense, considering the fact that she was born a couple of years after Sharon filed for a legal separation.

"Are you Jack's wife?"

"I'm his ex-wife," Sharon responded. "If I may ask, how do you know that Jack is your father?"

"He signed my termination of parental rights forms after my mother died, seventeen years ago," Lacey said. "But nobody wanted to adopt a two-year-old, so I ended up in foster care." Sharon felt the anger in her rising as she thought of another child that Jack has neglected.

"I'm sorry to hear that," was all she could say.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. Most of the houses I've been in were okay," Lacey said. Sharon could tell that the girl was aware of the foster system's bad reputation. "But having a real parent is better, I think. I mean, if he wants to get to know me at all. Is there a way I can contact Jack?" Lacey asked.

"I can give you his phone number, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to call him because of the time difference," Sharon said. Lacey nodded excitedly. Sharon went to the bedroom to grab her iPhone and gave Lacey the number.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Raydor," Lacey replied, her hands shaking as she typed Jack's phone number into her mobile phone.

"You can call me Sharon."

"Sorry. Thank you, Sharon. I appreciate the time you took to help me out," Lacey said. Sharon smiled at her. "So, um, it's my first night in LA, and I'm wondering if you happen to know a cheap hostel or motel where I can spend the night?"

"Oh, you're not local?" Sharon asked.

"No, I'm from Portland. I pawned my mother's watch to afford the trip here, and I'm afraid it wasn't worth much, so I only have about forty dollars left." Lacey rubbed her forehead. "It's gonna be enough for one night at a hostel, right?"

"I'm afraid not," Sharon said. "You can stay here tonight." Sharon knew it was a little reckless letting a stranger into her home, but the hour was late, and if the girl really was Jack's daughter, as she claimed, then it made her Emily and Ricky's half-sister. Sharon couldn't help but feel responsible for her safety, at least until Lacey could talk to Jack and find a proper living arrangement. "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit," Lacey replied.

"We had pasta for dinner, do you want me to warm up some leftovers for you?" Sharon offered.

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you," Lacey said, and the way her lips curved up reminded Sharon of Jack's smile. She began walking towards the kitchen when she realized the girl's clothes were drenched.

"If you want to change your clothes, the bathroom is right down the hall," she said.

"Yeah, that's an excellent idea," Lacey replied and for the first time since she arrived at the condo, put down her backpack. Sharon noticed that it wasn't very big and it somewhat reminded her of Rusty's bag when he came to live with her. "Oh no!" she heard Lacey's frustrated moan. Sharon walked out of the kitchen and threw a quick glance at the clothes Lacey pulled out of her backpack. It appeared everything in it was wet.

"Let me get you something dry to wear," Sharon said and walked to the bedroom again, returning with a Dodgers T-shirt, yoga pants and a pair of gray wool socks. She handed the clothes to Lacey and sent her to get changed, inviting her to hang her clothes to dry in the bathroom. Lacey returned a few minutes later, and Sharon has placed a pasta plate in front of her, along with a cup of tea. She made a cup for herself as well, and took a seat in front of the younger woman, watching her eat.

"I know it's late, but can you tell me a bit about my father?" Lacey requested. Sharon took a moment to consider the girl's request. There were many things that she could tell about Jack, but most of them were not positive.

"Well, he is a lawyer," she started. "He has a great sense of humor, and he enjoys history and art."

"You said that he was visiting your daughter, right?" Lacey asked, barely swallowing her pasta between bites. Sharon nodded slowly. "Do you have any other children together?"

"Yes, we have two kids. Emily is the oldest. She is almost 30 years old, and she is a dancer at the American Ballet Theatre. She lives in New York. Our youngest, Ricky just turned 26, and he is a software engineer, and he lives in San Francisco." Sharon couldn't help but feel deep pride as she spoke about Emily and Ricky.

"And the blond guy who let me in here?" Lacey wondered.

"It's Rusty, I adopted him after the divorce," Sharon replied.

"Do I look like them?" Lacey wondered.

"You remind me of Emily a little bit," Sharon said with a smile. She looked up a photo of Emily on her phone and showed it to Lacey.

"Wow, yeah. We have the same nose and cheekbones." The excitement in her voice was apparent. "It's so weird knowing that there's someone out there who looks a lot like me." Sharon only smiled. She was unsure of Lacey's intentions, but for the time being, she gave her the benefit of the doubt.

"Are you done?" she asked when Lacey put her fork down. The young woman nodded, and Sharon picked her place and took it to the kitchen, giving it a quick rinse before she put it in the dishwasher. Then she went to the bedroom and brought pillows and linen. Lacey held the pillows to Lacey while Sharon made the couch for her. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I think I'm okay," Lacey replied.

"Alright, then. I'll head back to bed. Goodnight, Lacey," Sharon said. Lacey's wished her goodnight and Sharon turned around and began walking back to the bedroom. She closed the door silently and settled back in bed next to Andy.

"What was that?" he murmured sleepily.

"Jack's daughter," Sharon replied.

"Huh?" was Andy's confused response.

"Seems like he got another woman pregnant while we were married," Sharon sighed. "He gave her up for adoption when she was very young, now she's here, wanting to meet him, but she didn't know where to find him. I let her sleep here tonight."

"Did you know about her?" Andy asked as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"No," Sharon snuggled close to him. "But I've learned to live with Jack's secrets a long time ago. Nothing he's done surprises me anymore."

"Still must be tough," Andy wondered.

"I'll dissect my feelings about it tomorrow if you don't mind," Sharon planted a soft kiss on his lips before she wished him goodnight. There were aspects of her marriage that she didn't like to discuss with Andy. Sharon was sure that as one of Jack's old drinking buddies, Andy was aware of his indiscretions. Admitting to him that she has known of it all along and still chose to stay with him despite it was not something she was willing to do. Sometimes it still stung to think of Jack's infidelity, but what hurt the most was all the time she spent attached to him. As Sharon listened to Andy's breaths evening out, Sharon came to the uncomfortable conclusion that she would have to ponder about her feelings towards Jack now that she's met Lacey, and possibly talk to her priest about it. But delving into those emotions would have to wait for tomorrow. Now, all she wanted was to get some sleep in the arms of the man who loved and adored her.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts about this story so far, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **: Thank you for all the reviews. In this chapter, the plot turns a bit more dramatic (dare I say melodramatic) but what's a good story without a little complication? I hope you enjoy it and I am already working on future chapters.**

* * *

The smell of fresh coffee and sweet blueberry pancakes spread throughout the condo and woke everyone's senses as they padded to the breakfast table, still wearing their pajamas. Since Andy moved in with them, he and Rusty took turns making breakfast on Saturdays, and this week was Rusty's. Rusty handed his mother a cup of coffee, with half a teaspoon of sugar and foamed milk while he prepared Andy's cup with almond milk and no sugar.

"How do you take your coffee?" he asked Lacey, who looked much better now that she had a good night sleep.

"I don't drink coffee," she mumbled.

"Okay, then orange juice then?" Rusty offered.

"No, the acidity makes, ugh… I'll just have water," she replied. "Sorry," she said with a shrug as she took a seat. The fact that she was slowly changing colors didn't escape Sharon who eyed her suspiciously.

"So, are you nervous about calling your father?" she asked, her voice syrupy. Andy and Rusty already knew that tone. It was the way she spoke when she was trying to entrap someone and make them give her information they never intended to share.

"Yes. I've waited to talk to him ever since I found out his name. Do you think he'll want me?" the insecurity in Lacey's voice was evident. Sharon looked at her. This girl seemed fragile and craving for love and acceptance, but it could also be an act. The fact that Sharon was unable to figure out if Lacey was genuine or fake worried her. And if she was only trying to contact Jack and just get to know him, then Sharon knew that Lacey might end up very disappointed.

"Well," she started. It was better to alert Lacey to the possibility that Jack may not be interested in meeting her at all. "I'm sure you're excited, and I don't want to ruin it for you, but you might want to consider the fact that Jack, as we know him, is not the most reliable person in the world." She knew she put it mildly, but she didn't have the heart to tell Lacey of all the pain and heartache he caused Emily and Ricky as they were growing up.

"So what you're saying is that you think he gave me up for adoption because he didn't want me?" Lacey asked, her voice not devoid of distrust.

"I don't know why he gave you away, Lacey. Jack was not around here often during that time," Sharon responded. "I am just advising you to keep your expectations low because Jack tends to avoid responsibility wherever he can, that's all." Lacey gave her a quick nod, and Sharon realized that her attempt to warn Lacey might have had an opposite effect. "Anyway, you can use the house phone to call him after breakfast." It was a peace offering, more than anything else, and she wasn't even sure why she felt so guilty about telling Lacey the truth, but she did.

Throughout breakfast, she watched Lacey and tried to engage in conversation with Andy and Rusty at the same time. She noticed that Lacey mostly picked at her food, but didn't bring the fork to her mouth a single time. She must have been very nervous to talk to Jack if she couldn't bring herself to eat. Sharon hoped that the call would help put Lacey's mind at ease and provide them both some much-needed answers.

After they had finished eating, Lacey helped Rusty clear the table and wash the dishes. Sharon and Andy went to the bedroom to change out of their pajamas. Andy tried to address the elephant in the room, but Sharon blocked the attempt almost immediately. She didn't want to discuss her fears and worries about Lacey and her intention until she had the chance to talk to Jack and hear his side of things. She promised herself to be as open minded as possible, even if the notion of Jack's unfaithfulness and its result still troubled her. She realized that no matter how long it has been, the idea that she was replaceable in the eyes of the man who promised to love and cherish her until death do them part still hurt. And these were not emotions she wanted to share with Andy. They had a good thing going, and she wouldn't want to say or express something that would ruin their relationship.

"Are we not going to talk about it?" he asked with frustration when he realized that she had completely shut him down where Jack and Lacey were concerned. The noise that came from the bathroom gave her the perfect opportunity to avoid that conversation.

"Did you hear that?" she asked and walked towards the door that led from their bedroom to the bathroom. She knocked on it lightly before she opened it and went in. Lacey was sitting on the floor, looking pale and faint as she vomited the content of her stomach into the toilet bowl. Sharon released the clip that was holding her hair up and kneeled next to Lacey, quickly gathering her hair and clipping it up.

"I'm so sorry," Lacey said when her stomach calmed down a little. "I'll clean it all up."

"Don't think about it right now." Sharon noticed the beads of sweat that formed on Lacey's forehead and the way her eyes glazed over. She placed her palm on the younger woman's forehead, not surprised to find out that she was burning up. "You're running a fever."

"It happens to me sometimes. It's nothing serious," Lacey replied. "I'll take a shower, and it will go down." Sharon could tell that Lacey's breathing was labored as she attempted to slide out of her shirt.

"Let me help you with that," Sharon offered and gently took hold of Lacey's wrist, guiding it out of the sleeves of her shirt and then sliding it over her head. Lacey brought her feet to her chest in a miserable attempt to cover her naked torso, but Sharon saw what the girl was attempting to hide. Lacey's body was covered with bruises in different stages of healing, and while the girl was clearly underweight, it was almost impossible to miss the swollen stomach. Sharon blinked a couple of times, trying to find the words to express herself when she noticed a round bump under the skin of Lacey's chest. She immediately recognized what it was. When her best friend was diagnosed with cancer a decade earlier, she had a port that was used to administer chemotherapy that looked just like the one Lacey had.

"I'm so so sorry, Sharon," the tears that started streaming on Lacey's face surprised her. "I wanted to talk to my father before I would decide if I should tell…"

"You're sick and pregnant?" Sharon asked.

"I was about to start chemo when I found out about the baby. And I couldn't go through with it." Lacey's voice shook.

"How far along are you?" Sharon wondered.

"19 weeks." With Lacey being so thin due to her obvious illness, Sharon was not surprised that her stomach wasn't bigger. "My doctor said that I might be able to carry the baby to term, before I…"

"Okay, that's a lot to take in," Sharon took a deep breath. Her heart was beating at a pace that was reserved for extremely stressful and frightening situations, and she tried to make sense of the thoughts that were racing through her head at an unimaginable speed. She looked at the girl in front of her, who was so young, and unfortunately, might always remain young, and felt her heart constricting painfully. Even if Jack took responsibility for her, losing her to cancer might push him off the wagon, just like the divorce had, and for the sake of Ricky and Emily, Sharon had to prevent it from happening at all cost.

"Lacey, I want to be honest with you about something," she said and knew that Lacey's haunted expression would stay with her for many days. "Jack is an addict. He has been battling with alcoholism and gambling for twenty years, and he had a slip up not long ago, caused by a traumatic event. He managed to get himself back together, but getting to know you and learning that you are sick might jeopardize his sobriety," Sharon explained. There was no nice or sensitive way of saying it. "So unless Jack can donate an organ or bone marrow to save your life, I ask that you don't contact him."

"Sharon, I understand it's a difficult situation for you," Lacey said, and it was evident that she was conjuring all the strength that she had to say those words. "But so is mine. In a few months, I am going to die, and my child will be an orphan. I grew up in the foster system. I don't want that for my child. My baby needs a real family, and Jack has a family. So I really need to contact him, please."

"When Jack is on a bender, he is not a family man. He is an addict seeking his next drink and gambles away everything he owns. He has missed most of his children's childhood and walked out on them and me in our critical moments as a family. Do you really want that kind of man to take care of your baby?" Sharon asked. She watched the tears that began streaming down the young woman's face. It was not fair that Lacey had to deal with so many difficulties at such a young age. "What about the baby's father?"

"He was a one night stand, and I don't even remember his name," Lacey admitted.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. You're going to stay with us until Jack returns to LA, and then we will reconsider contacting him. I may be able to soften the blow for him, okay?" Sharon asked. Lacey nodded, realizing that it was the best option for her. She knew that finding a job with her medical situation would be impossible and that meant that she wouldn't be able to rent a place of her own or afford food. "Now, do you need any help taking a shower?"

"No, I'll be fine," Lacey replied and pushed herself off the floor. Sharon did the same.

"Let me know if there's anything you need," Sharon said before showing Lacey where she could find towels before she left the bathroom, contemplating the impossible situation that landed on her doorstep the previous evening. "God must be testing me," she said to Andy when she walked back to their bedroom. He looked at her curiously but hasn't said a word. Sharon took a seat on the end of their bed and bit her bottom lip, wondering how she could describe the situation to him. She could sense his eyes on her, but couldn't bring herself to utter a single word. Andy took a seat by her side, and his proximity was comforting and painful at the same time.

"Tell me?" his voice was soft as he brought his palm to cup her face. She offered him a sad little smile and leaned forward so that her forehead touched his. Sharon let out a deep sigh and opened her mouth to say something, but her voice was trapped in the depth of her throat, and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "It must not have been easy being married to Jack, and I accept that you don't want to talk to me about that part of your life, but if and when you're ever ready, I will listen," he promised and wrapped his arms around her. Sharon pulled away and captured his lips in a quick and gentle kiss. She couldn't explain it all to him yet, but she could let him know she appreciated him for wanting to be in her life. It was more than she could ever expect of Jack. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his again, praying for strength to face the challenges that were to come.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts about this story so far, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

The words came to Sharon slowly over the next couple of weeks. She has shared them with Andy whenever the burden felt like it was too heavy for her to carry. He understood her need to protect her family, even if he was wary of Lacey and her motives. At the end of things, the decisions about the young woman were not his to make, but Sharon's and all he could do was advise Sharon on the topic and help direct her steps when she was unsure what to do. In the two weeks that she was with them, Lacey has already imprinted herself into their lives. The search for a new house stopped and was replaced by inquiries about a nice Airbnb apartment for Lacey. The talks about work and Rusty's obnoxious vlog that they had around the dinner table were exchanged with conversations about birth plans. It was a little frustrating at times, but Andy has learned to accept that Sharon's compassionate heart would not let her leave behind a young woman who needed care and supervision, even if that woman was her ex-husband's illegitimate child.

"Is Jack coming back to LA tomorrow?" he wondered one evening as they snuggled in bed. Sharon was already half asleep. She would not admit it, but the emotional strain Lacey's presence in the condo brought to her life exhausted her.

"He is," she mumbled sleepily.

"You know that you have to call him and let him in on what's going on," Andy said. He would gladly have this conversation when Sharon was in a better state of alertness, but with Lacey and Rusty, and occasionally Gus crowding the condo, they had very little privacy. Sharon hummed softly. He could tell that she wasn't into talking about it. Her impending conversation with Jack will no doubt be emotional, and open old wounds that she conveniently forgot she had. He knew that there were many issues between Sharon and Jack that she has chosen to file away rather than facing and he could only imagine that dealing with them after she let them fester and boil would not be a pleasant experience at all. He looked at her as she slept and wondered how anyone in their right mind would ever want to cheat on Sharon Raydor. She was smart, funny, caring and beautiful. Every day he had by her side was a gift to him. How could Jackson Raydor not recognize the treasure that he held in his arms? But then, how could Andy complain about Jack's failure as a husband when now he was the lucky man who got to hold her and hopefully spend the rest of his days with her. And in the face of what was to come, he knew that the least he could do to help her now was to shield her through the night and make sure her sleep would be as peaceful as possible.

Morning came faster than Andy wished. The sun rays invaded their room through the gap between the curtains and cast a golden hue around the room. Sharon stirred in bed beside him, and her eyes fluttered open and shut several times before she focused her gaze on him.

"You're already awake," she said and cupped his cheek, pressing her lips to his. Andy replied with a charming smile that he knew made her heart race like crazy.

"I didn't want to miss the sight of you waking up," he said. He loved watching Sharon wake up, although it wasn't always possible since Sharon usually woke up first. "I love the way you scrunch your nose right before you wake up, like you're hanging between sleep and wakefulness and you don't want to wake up. And those cute whimpers you make when you realize you're waking up," Andy smiled. "And I love your eye color when you finally open your eyes. It's a carefree and fresh green hue. It's different than the one you go to bed with." His words made Sharon's eyes sparkle even more brightly. Andy adored her so much, and even though this kind of compliments embarrassed her, he knew that these words might help brighten her day. Sharon would never admit it, but Andy was aware of the fact that she needed all the comfort she could get. It was important to him to provide her indirect support, and not focus on the very thing that was troubling her. The best way he had to do that was expressing his love for her and hope that when she has a weak moment throughout the day, she'll reflect on it and cheer up. Sharon's lips curved up into a dreamy smile.

"I don't think anyone has ever said something that sweet to me, Andy," she replied and captured his lips again. "My stomach is tingling," she said when their lips parted.

"Did I give you butterflies?" Andy teased her. Sharon nodded with a content smile. She was positively glowing. The sight of her took his breath away. He was so lucky to have her, and unlike Jackson Raydor, he would never take it for granted. The shrill sound of Sharon's alarm clock startled them both and Andy watched Sharon's incandescence disappearing at once. He sighed inwardly and pressed one more kiss to her lips before they went out of bed and began getting ready for their day.

* * *

The waitress placed Sharon's pasta and Jack's medium rare steak on their dinner table, and they thanked her. She smiled at them kindly and walked away. Sharon chose a restaurant that Jack liked in hopes of getting him in the right mood for the difficult conversation she was about to have with him. Getting into Jack's good graces was never a hard task, and Sharon intended to use every single thing she learned about him during their 30-year marriage to soften him enough, so he would open up towards the young woman who clearly needed his assistance. She took a sip of her sparkling water and picked up her fork.

"I was surprised that you wanted to see me," he said as he cut into the meat on his plate. The sight of the juicy, half-bleeding steak made Sharon's stomach turn. Ever since her relationship with Andy started, she ate less meat than she used to, and after he moved in, she barely consumed any meat. She wouldn't consider herself vegetarian, but somehow the taste, smell, and sight of meat, especially raw became a little off-putting to her.

"It's been a while since you spent that much time with Emily. I was wondering how it was," Sharon replied. Even though she was indeed interested in finding out how his vacation at Emily's was, she was brutally aware of the fact that she was using her daughter to ease into a difficult conversation.

"It was great. I got to see her dance. She's improved since those ballet recitals in 5th grade," Jack chuckled.

"Which production did you watch?" Sharon was curious. Emily was currently participating in two different plays.

"I saw both. She is the best dancer there, Sharon," he said, and his eyes shone as he reflected. "She did wonderfully in A Midsummer Night's Dream, but she danced like an angel in Colorful Fragrance."

"Did she? I haven't had the chance to see that play yet. How was it?"

"Oh, you would love it, Sharon. It's one of the best contemporary ballets I've ever seen, and our baby is the soloist. She carries the whole play beautifully, and I heard that she received wonderful reviews." Sharon has never seen Jack so excited about Emily and her job. He would have preferred that she went to law school or business school.

"That's great. I hope I'll be able to get off work and come watch her," Sharon said.

"But you could ask me about that over the phone instead of inviting me to dinner in a fancy restaurant, so something is going on," Jack noted.

"Yes, that's true." Sharon turned serious. "Something came up when you were away."

"What happened?" Jack wondered.

"Well, a young woman arrived at my condo, looking for you. She claimed that she is your daughter that you gave up for adoption sixteen years ago," Sharon said, trying to keep judgment out of her voice. "She wanted to meet you."

"Look, Sharon…" Jack moved uncomfortably in his chair.

"Is she really your daughter?" Sharon asked.

"Probably," Jack admitted.

"Can you please elaborate?"

"Her mother had a bookstore in Portland; that's where we first met. We began talking about English literature, and she was smart and funny, so I asked her out on a date," Jack described, avoiding Sharon's eyes. "After a month together, she told me she was pregnant. I freaked out and walked out on her, but every time I was in Portland, I dropped in to check on the baby. She listed me as the father on the birth certificate."

"And then her mother died," Sharon stated.

"Yes, she was killed in a car accident," Jack responded. "And DCFS contacted me about the child."

"Why did you decide to give up parental rights?"

"My lifestyle was not suitable for a 2-year-old kid," Jack said. "DCFS said that she was young enough to be adopted, and I thought that she would do well with a decent family who will give her the love she deserved."

"Why not our family?" Sharon asked.

"Would you really agree to take in my illegitimate child?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"I think I would," Sharon replied. "It wasn't the girl's fault that you cheated. No one is asked to be born."

"Did she get adopted?" he inquired.

"Unfortunately, she ended up in foster care," Sharon said.

"That was never my intention." The sad expression that spread across Jack's face seemed genuine. "I wanted her to have a good life."

"She said that her foster families were decent. She didn't suffer any violence or abuse," Sharon said.

"So now she's here?" Jack redirected the conversation. Sharon nodded slowly. "And she wants to meet me?"

"Yes, she has been staying at the condo for the past two weeks," Sharon informed him. Jack looked stunned.

"So when can I meet Maisie?" he wondered.

"Lacey." Sharon corrected him.

"It's been a while," he apologized, and Sharon nodded.

"Before you ask to meet her, there is something you should know about her," she said. Jack looked at her curiously. "Lacey is five months pregnant."

"Did she come here because she wants help with her baby?" Jack asked.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Sharon said. "Lacey is not healthy."

"What do you mean?"

"She has a life-threatening medical condition that can't be treated because of her pregnancy," Sharon explained. "And that means that she cannot hold a job to support herself and her baby. She may give birth prematurely."

"I don't suppose she has medical insurance," Jack sighed. Sharon shook her head. "And it's unlikely that any insurance company would agree to insure a sick person."

"Unfortunately not." Sharon watched him carefully, trying to read the expression on his face. She couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

"So she's here because she needs help," he said. Sharon confirmed. "Will her condition be treatable after the baby is born?"

"No, according to the two doctors I took her to," Sharon replied. "It's already looking pretty bad, and will gradually become worse. Her baby seems healthy and is developing as it should, and the doctor believes that she may be able to make it to week 27 or 28 before she has to undergo a C-section."

"Will the baby survive if she gives birth so early?" Sharon noticed that Jack was quite pale. She was surprised that it pained her to see him so concerned.

"It will be viable and will have a chance of 90 percent to survive. If Lacey is lucky, she will get a chance to spend some time with her child."

"That's a tough situation," Jack sighed.

"It is, and that is why I thought it was better to relay this information to you rather than bring her with me," Sharon explained. "Jack, I want you to think hard if you want to meet her at all. Lacey's story will inevitably end with an untimely and painful death, and if you feel that dealing with this will be difficult for you and endanger your sobriety, I think it's might be better that you don't meet her at all."

"I need a few days to think about it," Jack said. Sharon nodded slowly and finished her pasta. "I think I'll forgo dessert if you don't mind." Jack only ate half his steak, but it seemed like he lost interest in it.

"I understand," Sharon replied as Jack motioned for the waitress to bring them the check. She returned a couple of minutes later and placed the check on the table. Jack reached into his pocket. "It's on me, Jack."

"Sharon, you don't have to…" he began to argue.

"Don't worry about it," Sharon insisted.

"Okay, but at least let me leave a tip?" he asked. Sharon responded with a quick nod. They paid for dinner and left the restaurant and waited for the valet to bring their cars.

"Here's my car," Sharon said as the valet boy pulled in front of the restaurant and handed her the keys.

"Sharon," Jack caught her arm and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry for what I put you through. I will call you in a few days." He pressed a kiss to her cheek before he let her go. "Drive safely."

"You too," Sharon replied as she went into her car and drove away from there. Jack's sad expression when he learned of Lacey's condition plagued her thoughts as she drove home and wouldn't let her go even after she was curled in bed next to Andy. It appeared that Jack had taken their conversation and the gravity of the situation seriously, and it was clear to her that the news of Lacey's illness broke his heart. She only hoped that instead of hitting the nearest bar, he would seek an AA meeting.

"It wouldn't be your fault," she heard Andy's voice. "If he decides to drink, it's his choice."

"It would still hurt," Sharon admitted. She didn't love Jack anymore, but she cared about him, and she cared about their children and his relationship with them. She couldn't help but imagine how let down Emily and Ricky would be if Jack fell off the wagon again.

"I know," Andy said and wrapped his arm around her. They both knew that as long as Jack lived, he would be in Sharon's heart in one capacity or another. That was something they wouldn't be able to control, and as Andy often reminded her, they had to accept the things they could not change.

 **\- To Be Continued -**

* * *

 **While I'm working on future chapters, I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sharon was quite surprised to hear from Jack only three days after their dinner. The way he looked after they parted that night made her fear that he turned to the bottle again, but to her surprise, when he contacted her again he sounded sober. He said that he was still considering the meeting, and asked if Sharon could send him a photo of Lacey. Sharon didn't have one, but she promised to take one on her phone and send it to him, which she did later that evening. She hoped the photo of Lacey would help Jack reach a decision, and that he would deal with it with dignity. It took him 24 hours to inform Sharon that he decided to meet Lacey.

Lacey's eyes shone with unshed tears when Sharon told her that Jack wanted to meet her and she hugged Sharon and thanked her several times. They scheduled the meeting for the evening after Lacey's first sonogram. Sharon was not surprised that Lacey hadn't had a sonogram before. She barely had any money to buy food, and paying for a sonogram would be way beyond her financial ability. In the first few days Lacey spent at the condo, Sharon suspected that Lacey has never spent much time with other women, and never had an older and more experienced female guide. When she questioned Lacey about her foster homes, the younger woman confirmed that she never had a mother figure in her life. Sharon decided to take it upon herself to be that person, even if it was a little too late to guide Lacey through life. The first thing she did was taking Lacey to two different doctors who would provide second and third opinion on her disease. It took Sharon a while to convince her to see an OBGYN. It turned out that Lacey had a bad experience with a gynecologist before and she was terrified of ever seeing one again. Sharon assured her that it was necessary to make sure everything was okay with her baby, and it seemed to do the trick.

"You know, I think we should get you something nice to wear for the meeting with your dad," Sharon suggested. Lacey only had one pair of jeans that was becoming too small as her belly grew and three wide and unflattering sweatshirts. She needed some maternity clothes, and Sharon thought that a facial would be good for her. For a person who clearly didn't invest much time in her skincare, Lacey had a pretty good skin, but Sharon thought it could use a little refreshing. She knew that a person's value was more than the way they looked, but she couldn't deny that whenever she had an important event, looking good always made it extra-special. She decided that after the sonogram, they should go shopping, and scheduled an appointment with a cosmetologist for Lacey.

* * *

Sharon put on her favorite pumps and gave herself a once-over in the mirror before she chose a couple of delicate earrings and wore them. She fluffed her hair and rechecked her looks before she nodded in satisfaction. She barely noticed Lacey who was standing at the doorway.

"You're so classy," Lacey said. Sharon smiled at her. "Can you help me with the button at the back? I can't reach it." Sharon nodded quickly, and Lacey stepped into the room and turned so that Sharon could button her dress.

"Your hair looks really good," Sharon said. Earlier she convinced Lacey to let her curl her hair, and even though she was a little wary of the curling iron and the heat that emanated from it, she looked beautiful. "Do you want me to do your makeup?"

"I don't know, Sharon. I've never really worn makeup," Lacey admitted.

"Your skin is really beautiful, and I don't think you need a lot. Maybe just some blush and mascara," Sharon said.

"Yes, I guess that would be alright," Lacey replied, and Sharon motioned towards the bathroom. As Sharon arranged her makeup on the counter, Lacey took a sit on the edge of the bathtub. Sharon expertly applied blush, mascara and lip tint to Lacey's cheeks, eyes, and lips and gave her a delicate but healthy appearance.

"I don't know if it's the pregnancy, the excitement or the facial you had, but you're glowing, and it's beautiful."

"Thanks, Sharon. I appreciate all your help. You're so generous to me, and I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you," Lacey said.

"You don't need to repay me, Lacey. I'm perfectly happy to help, and I hope meeting your father tonight will be everything you hope for," Sharon responded. Truth be told, she hoped that Lacey would find some happiness in her relationship with Jack and that it will help her go through the difficulties that her future entailed.

"So, when is my father supposed to be here?" Lacey asked.

"In just a few minutes," Sharon replied as she returned her makeup to its place.

"Oh!" Lacey suddenly called and held her stomach. Sharon turned to face her.

"What is it?" she asked, slightly alarmed.

"It's the baby. I think it's moving," Lacey said. She took Sharon's hand and placed it at the spot where she felt the baby.

"I can't feel anything," Sharon said.

"Are you sure?" Lacey asked, concerned.

"Yes, but don't worry about it. It can't always be felt on the outside at this stage of the pregnancy," Sharon explained. "And we know it's healthy, so I don't think there's anything wrong with it." She could see tears welling in Lacey's eyes.

"It's real," the younger woman let out an emotional whine. "My baby is moving, and I'm gonna meet my father. All I ever wanted was a family, and now I'll get it." A tear began rolling down her cheeks. Sharon wrapped her arms around her.

"I hope it all works out the way you want it," she said. Just then they heard the doorbell ring. Sharon grabbed a tissue paper and gently dabbed it over Lacey's tears, trying not to ruin her makeup. She took hold of the girl's shoulders and then smiled at her. "Are you ready?" she asked. Lacey nodded slowly and followed Sharon out of the bathroom. Sharon opened the door to expose a very nervous looking Jackson Raydor.

"Good evening, Sharon," he said.

"Good evening, Jack. Please come in," she responded.

"Hi there," Jack looked at the young woman who stood behind his ex-wife. "I'm Jack." He offered his hand to her. Lacey shook it.

"Hi," she said shyly. Sharon took a step back to allow them to introduce themselves. "My name is Lacey, but you probably knew that."

"Yes, I did," Jack replied.

"Can I hug you?" the hesitation in Lacey's voice made her look so fragile. Sharon already knew that the girl had a low self-esteem, and considering her upbringing, that wasn't so surprising.

"Sure," Jack smiled and opened his arms. Lacey took a step forward and wrapped her slender arms around his body, placing her head on his chest.

"It feels so good to have a family," she said when she pulled away from him. He nodded at her.

"Shall we go?" he asked, and Lacey nodded. Sharon grabbed her purse and coat and handed Lacey a coat that she rarely wore anymore before they left the condo.

Their dinner was pleasant. Sharon could tell that Jack made a great effort to learn about Lacey, the things she liked, her friends, the music she enjoyed, her views on the world. It didn't fully surprise her. She was aware of the fact that he has been trying to do the same with Ricky and Emily to mend their relationship. He wasn't putting a show this time. He really cared. Sharon didn't know what made him change his attitude towards their children, but she appreciated it regardless. Now, he was using his charm to break through Lacey's timidity and get her to open up to him. Sharon has not seen Lacey laughing so much since the young woman entered her life. It was good to see her truly happy, and she really was. After a while, Jack decided to address the subjects of Lacey's baby, and the mood suddenly changed. A worried expression spread on Lacey's face as Jack explained that he would not be able to take care of her baby, due to the nature of his work and his lifestyle. Sharon half-expected that this would be the decision he'd make. She could somewhat relate to it. At their age, raising young children was not exactly what they saw in their futures. Sharon wasn't sure she was willing to commit to raising Lacey's child once it was born either.

"Lacey, did you think about adoption?" Jack offered.

"I don't want that for my baby." The young woman was on the verge of tears.

"Sweetie, Jack and I are known for never agreeing with each other, but this time I think he's right. Adoption is not like foster care. It's a permanent solution," Sharon said.

"Please don't do this to me," Lacey's eyes filled up with tears.

"Let's not talk about this right now, okay?" Sharon asked. "I think that you should consider this option, and Jack and I will do whatever we can do to help you." She handed Lacey a napkin and Lacey blew her nose. Jack motioned the waiter to bring them the check.

"Lacey, there's another thing we should probably discuss," he said. "I'm in AA, and I find that the meetings help me deal with my issues in a healthy manner, and I think maybe you could benefit from attending a support group."

"A support group?" Lacey seemed surprised. "You mean, for people like me, who are dying?"

"For people with terminal illness," Jack corrected her. "You'll meet people you can relate to, and maybe it will help. I'll be happy to handle the cost."

"That may be a very good idea," Sharon agreed. "Lacey, we can find you a support group for people your age. You can make some friends. It will be good for you to be out of the condo more often."

"I'll think about it," Lacey promised. Jack nodded and paid for their dinner and Sharon helped Lacey into her coat.

Lacey fell asleep in the car on the way home, and it allowed Sharon and Jack the opportunity to talk. They wondered out loud if there were other options for Lacey's baby, and whether or not they should tell Emily and Ricky about her, and maybe arrange a meeting for the three siblings. Normally, Sharon would not hesitate about it, but since Lacey's time on earth was becoming shorter, she wasn't sure the pain it would cause her children would be worth it. Eventually, they decided that as long as Lacey didn't show interest in meeting her older siblings, there was no reason to bring the idea up. Lacey was still asleep when Jack pulled in front of Sharon's building.

"Ugh, I hate to wake her up," Sharon said.

"I can carry her upstairs," Jack offered.

"It's not good for your back."

"Oh, come on, Sharon. Look at her. She weighs like a child," Jack responded and carefully took Lacey out of the care, hoisting her in his arms. Her head rolled against his shoulder, but she didn't wake up. Sharon noticed that Lacey slept a lot. She assumed it was due to the combination of carrying a child while being sick. Even though she seemed to be fairly well when she arrived at the condo, Sharon could already see the deterioration in her condition. Lacey's ability to keep food down has significantly diminished, and Sharon noticed that breathing has become harder for her. It didn't seem like she was choking, but it was louder than a normal person's breaths and reminded Sharon of a person with an asthma attack. She knew Lacey should probably be in a hospital, but the young woman insisted that she wanted to spend as much time as possible 'free', without tubes and IV's stuck in her. Sharon couldn't force her, nor did she want to. She was a firm believer in letting other people live the life they wanted and choosing how to die if they ever got the choice. The thought of Lacey's declining condition was at the back of her mind as she unlocked the door of her condo. Jackson walked in with Lacey still sleeping in his arms.

"She sleeps on the couch," she indicated, and Jackson gently laid Lacey down and helped Sharon remove the girl's coat.

"You should get her a real bed. Maybe a folding bed?" Jack said. "This couch is not very good for sleeping."

"We've been looking to rent an apartment for her on Airbnb, but we wanted it to be somewhere close to a hospital and us. We are yet to find anything suitable and affordable," Sharon explained.

"What about hospice?" Jack wondered.

"Add this to the long list of things she should consider, but doesn't want to," Sharon responded.

"Well, I'll let you know if I hear of anything," Jack promised. Sharon thanked him for dinner and wished him goodnight before he left. She looked at the sleeping girl. Lacey's breaths seemed labored even as she slept.

"Hi," she heard Andy's whisper coming from the hall as she took Lacey's shoes off. "How did it go?"

"Better than I expected," she replied and gently maneuvered Lacey into a seating position, almost surprised that the girl barely stirred. She began unbuttoning the buttons at the back of her dress.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Andy walked closer to her and touched it. Sharon made a questioning sound. "You have blood on it." He gently moved Lacey's face from the crook of Sharon's neck and found the source of the blood. It was coming from Lacey's nose in torrents. "We better take her to the hospital," he said, and Sharon moved aside, letting him gather Lacey in his arms as Sharon ran to the kitchen. She quickly took an icepack out of the freezer and ripped a kitchen towel off its hanger on her way out. She hoped these would be helpful in stopping Lacey's nosebleed. If she had the time to think about it, she would thank God for making sure Jack left before this happened, but she decided that it could wait. The most important thing right now was getting Lacey to the ER. There was urgency in her movements as she grabbed her car keys and they rushed out the door, not even bothering to lock it behind her.

 **\- To Be Continued -**

* * *

 **I'm working on future chapters of this story but in the meantime, I'd love to hear what you think about it, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sharon watched Lacey staring out of the condo balcony. The air outside was chilly, and she decided to wrap a throw blanket around the young woman's shoulders, to make sure that she doesn't catch a cold. It's been two weeks since Lacey's first emergency visit to the hospital, where fluids were drained from her lungs. The doctors explained that she would need a nasal cannula and fixed her with medications that would relief her nausea and help her eat. The oxygen tank now accompanied her everywhere, but Sharon was glad to see that the girl was eating and breathing with more ease than before. Jack had visited her several times but did not feel ready to spend time alone with her. Sharon thought it was for the better for both of them.

"You seem a little down," Sharon started.

"I've been thinking," Lacey replied. "About something my father said last week." Sharon looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate. "About giving the baby up for adoption."

"I see," Sharon said.

"It's clear that I probably won't have more than a couple of months to live," Lacey's eyes filled with tears as she spoke. "And I love my baby too much to just sit here and keep hoping that Jack will take it once it's born. I have to make a different plan. And I read online about open adoption, so I was wondering if you could look into that with me."

"Open adoption is a great option, Lacey. It will give you a chance to choose your child's adoptive family and stay in contact with it for as long as you live."

"It sounds more appealing than just regular adoption," Lacey noted.

"I agree," Sharon said. "I think the first step for you is to think what kind of family you would like your child to grow up with," she suggested.

"I just want it to be a loving family that will accept and respect the child no matter what," Lacey explained. "I don't care about their political affiliation, or their sexual orientation, or how old they are. I just want my child to be loved." Sharon nodded slowly and took Lacey's hand.

"You look like you have an idea," Lacey said. "Do you know anyone who's looking to adopt?"

"Maybe," Sharon responded and squeezed Lacey's hand affectionately. "I'll need to ask, and if it works out we can arrange a meeting."

It seemed that Sharon's promise to help her look for a potential adopting family for her baby had put Lacey's mind at ease, and as happened to her more often since she returned from the hospital, she fell asleep on the lounge chair in the balcony. Andy had carried her into the house and put her down on the couch.

"She looks peaceful," he said to Sharon who adjusted Lacey's cannula around her face. She smiled at him. She knew that the condo was too crowded for all of them, but Andy never complained about their newest addition. In fact, he treated her as if she was his daughter, and Sharon knew that he was pained to see her suffer the horrible manifestations of her disease as it progressed.

"That's because there's a possible solution for the situation with her baby," Sharon explained. Andy looked at her curiously. "She decided on open adoption."

"It may be a good idea. It's not as scary and uncertain as closed adoption," Andy commented.

"I think so too," Sharon replied. "And all she cares about in regards to the family is that they will love the baby and treat it well. I had someone in mind who might be interested in giving this baby a loving home."

"Don't tell me you mean…" Andy started, and Sharon nodded at him. "Really?"

"Why not?" Sharon arched her eyebrows.

"I didn't say it wasn't a good idea, just that it's… well, I guess it could work."

"I think it will, Andy," Sharon offered him a cryptic smile. He loved how her mind worked sometimes, and when he thought about it, Sharon's idea would give the baby a great start, unlike the ones that Rusty and Lacey got. And it would also give Lacey a chance to be a part of the child's life until her time on earth comes to an untimely end. The only thing Andy knew for sure was that if Sharon's suggestion worked out, this adoption was going to be an interesting ride. He was almost shivering with anticipation.

 **\- To Be Continued -**

* * *

 **While I'm writing the next chapters, I'd love it if you share your thoughts about this story with me, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sharon had a great sense of occasion, Andy thought as he looked at the dinner table she arranged. Within the course of no more than 3 hours, she managed to prepare a three-course dinner, several different salads, and dessert. And it all looked and smelled utterly amazing. Andy felt his mouth water at the smells and sight of the beautifully decorated table. He almost felt guilty for not being much help, but Sharon reminded him the unusual pile of unfolded laundry she didn't get around to and suggested that he take over that task while she did the cooking.

"The food looks great," Andy said as Sharon removed her red apron. "But not as great as you."

"You're such a flirt," Sharon giggled and drew him down for a kiss.

"I can't help myself," Andy replied as he offered her his infamous boyish grin that made the butterflies go berserk inside her stomach. "Are you nervous?" his expression became serious.

"A little, but I'm sure it will be okay. I just hope everything works out," Sharon said.

"Is Lacey nervous?" Andy knew that Sharon and Lacey have become very close, and if Lacey shared her feelings with anyone, it would be Sharon.

"I think she's scared, more than anything, but I'm sure it will be fine. In fact, maybe I should go and check on her. Where is she?"

"I think she's in Rusty's room, using his laptop," Andy said. Rusty was out with Gus, and he was very kind about sharing his laptop with Lacey and letting her use it. "Do you want me to get her?"

"No, I better go there myself," Sharon responded and walked out of the kitchen and towards Rusty's bedroom. Andy heard a knock on the door at the same time. He went to open it and greet their guest, and several moments later, Sharon came down the hall, followed by Lacey. Sharon greeted the guest warmly. "Lacey, I would like you to meet Julio Sanchez," she introduced their guest. "Julio, this is Lacey Raydor." The young woman and the detective shook hands and exchanged shy smiles. Sharon motioned towards the dinner table, and they all sat down.

Sharon noticed that Lacey and Julio both ate very little during dinner, and she realized it was most likely because they were both quite nervous. Her detective has never been a big talker, and he always had a hard time opening up. Sharon tried to prompt conversation about general subjects, hoping that either Lacey or Julio will say something that will help the two find a subject that they'd be able to talk about independently. Unfortunately, that didn't happen, and even though dinner was awkward, it wasn't too bad. Once they finished eating, Andy quickly cleared the table and they all moved to the living room for coffee and dessert. It was then that Sharon decided to take the direct approach to the adoption.

"Lacey, if I remember correctly, you had some questions you wanted to ask Julio," she said. Lacey blushed and looked downwards, protectively placing her palms on her round stomach.

"I was wondering why you want to adopt," her voice was low. Julio told her about the death of his wife and unborn baby, and his wish to have another child. "How do you know that you'll be a good father?"

"How do you know that you'd be a good mother, Lacey?" Julio's voice was gentle. "Nobody really knows. I think it's important to approach parenting with a loving heart and an open mind. And it's important to ask for help when it's needed." Sharon's heart quivered at the emotion in Julio's voice. She knew that losing Marc was a painful experience for him, and she hoped that with Lacey's child, he would finally get the thing he wanted more than anything else.

"Sharon said that you had a foster child. Why was it taken away?" Lacey wondered.

"They found his birth grandparents. And by law, when you find a foster child's biological family, and they want him or her, then they have to be reunited," Julio said. "I loved Marc. He had a difficult childhood, and I'd like to think it improved when he came to live with me."

"Do you keep in touch with him?"

"I do. Marc's grandparents let him call me once a week, and his case worker informed me that he is happy with them and does well at school," Julio replied.

"You know that my baby is supposed to be born prematurely. It means he or she will probably have a long hospital stay, and possibly special needs. How are you planning to settle the baby's needs with your job?"

"Well, I would do what any new parent does and take a paternity leave," Julio replied and looked at Sharon. "It is possible, right?"

"Yes, Julio. If Lacey decides that she wants you to adopt her baby, you'll be able to take a paternity leave," Sharon confirmed.

"Thank you, Captain," Julio smiled.

"It's all I had to ask," Lacey said quietly, and Julio smiled. "I think, if Sharon trusts you and thinks you'll be a good father for my baby, I can trust you too."

"Are you sure?" Julio asked. "I mean, you can take some time to think about it."

"I don't know if you noticed, but I don't exactly have an abundance of time on my hands," Lacey said and snorted. She looked at Sharon and then at Julio. "My baby will be luckier than me. It will have a loving family."

Sharon was surprised that things worked out as well as they did. She was happy that Lacey found some peace of mind in the knowledge that her child will have everything she's never had. She was also very happy for Julio who wanted a child so desperately, and helping him get a little closer to that was utterly satisfying. After the meeting, Lacey was exhausted and excused herself to go to Rusty's bedroom and rest there. He wasn't sleeping over tonight, and she could use his bed. Julio asked Sharon about the baby and wondered how Lacey's disease would affect it. He also offered to pay for Lacey's medical care during and after the pregnancy, but Sharon assured him that she had it covered. She wasn't able to stop herself from hugging him, but he seemed to understand and loosely wrapped his arms around her as well. Right before he left, she handed him a CD. He smiled and wondered if it was work-related.

"No," Sharon replied. "It's a copy of Lacey's last sonogram." Julio's smile filled her heart with uncontainable joy. After all the horrible things he's been through, he finally deserved some happiness. He thanked her again before he left.

"I feel so lucky," she heard Andy's voice behind her as she closed the door. "It's not every day that you meet a real angel."

"What?" Sharon looked at him with confusion.

"You. I don't even know why it keeps surprising me, but you are so filled with kindness, compassion, and love for others, Sharon." Andy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I just try to help," she shrugged.

"You don't just try. You succeed," Andy smiled. "I am so glad to have you, Sharon. You're inspiring." His words made Sharon smile and press a soft kiss against his lips. He wasn't the only one who was lucky, she thought. She felt lucky to have a man who appreciated her so much, who adored the ground she walked on, who truly loved her. She was lucky to get a second chance to meet him after her failed marriage to Jack. None of it would ever happen if not for Andy's courage to ask her out, and she couldn't be happier that he did. At that moment, Sharon realized that she's never had anyone in her life who completed her as much as Andy did. Where she lacked courage, he had plenty for both of them. Where he failed to find the way to help the needy, she had paved it for them. At that moment in time, Sharon felt utterly thankful for their shared abilities to help each other be better people.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **I'm working on the next chapters and would love to hear your thoughts about this one, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trigger warning** **:** This chapter includes descriptions of a person dying of cancer. It is based partially on research I've done and partially on my personal experience with my cousin who passed away from cancer. I understand this might be triggering for some people, so feel free to avoid this chapter. Generally speaking, this story will get darker as the chapters progress.

* * *

Andy caught Lacey mid-air as she lost her balance for the third time that evening. He sat her down on the couch in the living room and put her feet up on one of Sharon's throw pillows. She's been running a high fever for the last 24 hours, and even though Andy and Sharon have been trying to take it down, it remained higher than usual.

In the month that has passed since Lacey's first meeting with Julio, her condition has gradually but rapidly deteriorated. Her oncologist increased her oxygen flow, which resulted in frequent replacement of her oxygen tanks. Sharon has found herself scrubbing blood off the floor almost once a day, as Lacey had begun to bleed from her mouth and nose, and coughing up blood on a daily basis. Her oncologist confirmed that the bruises that formed all over her body and the hemorrhaging were a sign of internal bleeding, and possibly metathesis of her cancer. Even though Lacey tried to appear brave, it was easy for Andy and Sharon to see the amount of pain she was in. Her mobility gradually became limited, and she needed Sharon's help in the shower. Since she couldn't be with her 24/7, Sharon had hired a daytime nurse who helped Lacey while she and Andy were at work. The nurse was also responsible for administering Lacey's pain management drugs during the day, while Sharon has learned how to administer them and could do so at nighttime.  
When the antispasmodic drugs that helped Lacey keep her food down have stopped affecting her, the doctors recommended the option of a nasogastric tube, but she has rejected it. To make eating easier for her, Sharon has begun grinding the food for her and mixing it with water, then filling empty syringes with the food so Lacey could suck it out of them drop by drop. It seemed to make Lacey's digestion a bit easier, and also made it possible to measure the amount of food Lacey was able to eat. In the last couple of days, most of the syringes remained full, and any feeding attempt caused Lacey to vomit.  
After consulting with Lacey's nurse, Sharon and Andy decided that if they weren't able to get her fever down by the end of the day, they would take her to the hospital where someone better qualified than them would be able to assist her, even though they knew that was not what she wanted. Seeing her suffering was far worse, and it was emotionally taxing for Sharon, Andy, and Rusty. Remaining strong in the face of Lacey's declining health has not been easy on any of them, and Andy started attending more AA meetings, while Sharon's confessions to her priest have become more frequent. Rusty also seemed to attend more sessions with Dr. Joe than usual, and he often stayed with Gus, to avoid sleeping on the couch, as Lacey now occupied his bed.  
Taking Lacey to the hospital was now necessary, Andy realized as he watched the numbers dangerously climbing on the thermometer he shoved into the girl's mouth. Sharon was out, and Andy enlisted Rusty's help in moving Lacey and her oxygen tank to the car.

Sharon's face was pale when she walked to the oncology ward and met Andy and Rusty at the hall outside Lacey's room. Her red-rimmed eyes were an evidence of her emotional distress that she couldn't hide. Andy knew that she had developed maternal feelings towards Lacey. The girl's dependence on Sharon's care was definitely the main reason for the quick attachment. Andy could understand. He also had paternal feelings towards Lacey, and her condition worried him greatly.

"What's going on?" Sharon asked, her voice tense.

"The doctors think it's an infection. They said that her immune system is very weak, if it even still exists," Andy explained. "She's awake, receiving fluids and antibiotics."

"What about the baby?" Sharon wondered.

"The doctors are consulting with a neonatal surgeon. They said they might need to perform a C-section." Sharon buried her face in her palms and Andy wrapped his arms around her. There was nothing either of them could do to improve the situation.

"Excuse me, can you please move aside?" they heard an unfamiliar voice and pulled away from each other to move out of a nurse's way. The nurse walked past them and into Lacey's room and was quickly followed by another nurse and a doctor. Sharon and Andy exchanged worried gazes before following them into the room.

"What's going on?" Sharon inquired.

"Sharon," Lacey seemed relieved to see her. "They think I should have the baby now."

"Lacey's test results have come back. Her immune system is in collapse. This pregnancy poses a threat to her and the baby's life. If we don't deliver the baby now, she might lose it."

"Will it survive out of the womb?" Lacey asked the doctor.

"At 26 weeks of gestation, your baby has a chance of 80 percent to survive in the NICU," the doctor replied.

"Will I be able to see it?" Lacey's eyes were full of tears. Sharon could see by the expression on her face that she knew the answer to the question even before it was given. A micro-preemie baby would be more sensitive to infections, and Lacey's neutropenia would not make it possible for her to go near the baby. She knew it, and so did Sharon. But she was still hoping for a different answer. The doctor shook his head. "Can I have Sharon with me in the delivery room?" The doctor seemed confused as to who Lacey was referring to. Sharon lifted her hand.

"Unfortunately not," the doctor said. Lacey burst out crying.

"Sweetie, I know this is not what you'd hoped for, but you're such a courageous girl. I know you can do this on your own, and I'm so proud of you," Sharon barely held back her tears.

"You have to call Julio," Lacey said. "And I've read about skin to skin contact. I think my baby will need a lot of that, and…"

"We'll do it, Lacey. Julio, Andy and I will do whatever we can help your baby grow up and develop normally. All you need to do is stay strong, okay?" Sharon took her hand.

"I love you, Sharon. I know we don't know each other for a long time, but I do. And you too, Andy."

"We love you too, kiddo," Andy replied and put his hand on Lacey's shoulder just as the nurse motioned for them to leave the room. They threw one last look at Lacey and walked out of the room. Andy looked at Sharon and wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to tell her that everything will be okay, but he knew that was not true. Watching a person they both developed feelings for dying was agonizing. Every day has brought new struggles and every moment that passed carried more despair than the previous one. The knowledge that everything could change forever in a split second was unnerving. As they watched the nurses wheel Lacey's bed to her surgery, Andy could feel the tremor that went through Sharon's body. The paleness of her face and the devastated expression that spread across it told him that she was only seconds away from breaking apart. "It's okay for you to cry, Sharon," he said and tightened his arms around her as she let go of her self-control and burst into miserable tears.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **I'm working on the next chapters, and in the meantime, I'd love to know what you thought about this chapter, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Trigger warning** **:** this chapter takes place within the harsh realities of a NICU. If you find this triggering, I recommend skipping this chapter.

* * *

Waiting for news about Lacey and the baby reminded Sharon of the time Andy had the clot removal surgery and his heart attack scare several months earlier, only it somehow felt more extreme now. She knew that Andy's doctor was an experienced cardiologist, but the neonatal surgeon who was operating on Lacey didn't know her, and Sharon was not sure whether or not he was familiar with operating on terminal cancer patients and being able to save both the mother and the child. After her sobbing had subsided, Sharon mind and body felt empty, as if there was no more energy left in her. The tears she let out were a concentration of all the emotions she's held back ever since she's met Lacey.

Even though Lacey requested it, Sharon has not called Julio yet. As long as she didn't know whether or not Lacey and the baby made it out of the surgery, she could not bring herself to ask Julio to come to the hospital. Putting all the extra worry on the man who has already experienced so many losses didn't seem right to her. It was enough that he was about to deal with the emotional strain that having a premature child brought.

It had taken about an hour before the doctor walked down the hall towards them. Sharon stood up and shoved her shaking hands into her jeans pockets.

"The delivery went well," the doctor started. "The baby is a girl. 1.3 lbs. Her lungs are still undeveloped, and she's smaller than she should be. It's hard to tell at this stage if she will survive at all, but I urge you to remain hopeful."

"And Lacey?" Sharon asked.

"Lacey's condition made it a high-risk operation," the doctor said. "And even though she made it out of the surgery, her condition is critical. We've moved her to a reverse isolation room, where she will stay until she fully fights off her pneumonia. Her oncologist would be able to provide you with the rest of the details."

"Will we be able to see her and the baby?" Sharon asked.

"Lacey is still asleep from the anesthesia. You will be able to visit her once she is awake," the doctor said. "The baby is in the NICU, and you'll be able to visit her in a couple of hours or so." Sharon thanked the doctor, and he left.

"Do you want to call Julio?" Andy offered.

"No, not yet. It's late, and none of us will be able to see Lacey or the baby tonight. I'll call him in the morning." Sharon turned to Rusty. "You should go home and get some sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Rusty asked. Sharon wrapped her hands around her son.

"It's been a few weeks since you slept in your bed. Go home," she said and pressed a kiss to her son's cheek. "We'll let you know if anything changes." Rusty reluctantly left the hospital, although Sharon had a feeling that he'll stop by to check on them in the morning before he left for school. Realizing that it was going to be a while before they got any access to Lacey or her baby, Sharon and Andy decided to go to the coffee shop across the street. They needed some caffeine to help them through the night.

It was 3 am when they were informed that Lacey was awake, but was told that they would not be able to visit her until the morning. The NICU was also off-limits for them until the visiting hours, and they found themselves in the waiting room again, for several hours, trying to get some sleep on the uncomfortable plastic seats.

Sharon's hands were shaking as she scrubbed them and put the sterile hospital gown over her clothes before entering the NICU. She wasn't sure what to expect. None of her children were born prematurely, and both her pregnancies were normal and healthy. The nurse ushered her into the room. The sound of alarms going on and off all around the NICU assaulted her ears as the nurse led her to the back of the room, where the baby's incubator was.

"Here she is," the nurse said. Sharon hesitantly looked into the incubator. The first thing she noticed was the baby's size. Sharon has never seen a baby so small. Her hands were smaller than Sharon's pinkie, and the fingers were long and slender. Her skin was a dark shade of pink and looked smooth and shiny. The baby was laying on her back, completely bare and motionless, except for the rapid rise and fall of her tiny chest. She was connected to a ventilator, several tubes and her eyes were taped shut. "You look terrified," the nurse said.

"I've never seen a baby so small and fragile," Sharon admitted. The nurse smiled affectionately.

"They're often stronger than they seem," she said. "Do you want to touch her?"

"Really?" Sharon wasn't sure if she was brave enough to do that.

"She won't break," the nurse promised and pointed at a hand sanitizing liquid by the side of the incubator. Sharon reached for it and squeezed some into her palms, rubbing her palms together until the disinfectant was absorbed into her skin. The nurse opened one of the round incubator windows. "You can very gently place your palm right above the tube in her stomach," she guided Sharon. "Just a light touch. Don't apply any pressure." The baby's skin felt warm against Sharon's palm. "You know, I've seen a lot of babies in here, but I can tell that this one is going to be beautiful." Sharon wasn't sure if this was something the nurse said just to give her hope or if she really meant it. "You can talk to her in hushed tones. She might find it comforting." She threw another look into the incubator and then went to care for another baby.

"Hi, Peanut," Sharon said softly and watched the baby's mouth twitching around the breathing tube in a silent cry. "I know it's scary in here, and it's probably uncomfortable. Your mother is so brave, and I know you are too. I don't know if you'll ever get to meet her, but very soon you will meet your father, and he is a great man. He already loves you so much. He will take care of you and make sure that you have everything you need. And you will also have Andy and me. We all love you. So all you need to do is hold on for us. Okay, sweetheart?" A loud alarm went off in an incubator behind her, and Sharon cringed when she realized that the baby inside it was taking his last breaths, despite the attempts of the attending doctor and two nurses to save his life. Sharon closed her eyes and prayed.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **I'm working on future chapters, and in the meantime, I'd love to know what you thought about this chapter, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as she left the NICU, Sharon called Julio and let him know that Lacey has given birth. She has known Julio Sanchez for close to a decade and worked with him for almost six years. Even before Lacey came into her life, she has considered Julio as well as the other members of her team as a family. After Lacey has agreed to give her baby to Julio, he has spent some time with her at the condo. Sharon has begun to think of him as a closer member of her family, which was only appropriate, considering the fact that he was adopting her step-grandchild.

Julio arrived a while later, and Sharon could tell by the expression on his face that he was confused. Sharon apologized for not calling him sooner, but Julio assured her that he understood her reasons.

"I thought the C-section was not supposed to happen in at least two weeks?" he asked.

"Lacey has pneumonia, and the doctors thought it was better to take the baby out so they can treat the both of them," Sharon explained.

"How are they doing?" Julio asked.

"The baby is holding on. She is beautiful but very small." Sharon replied. "Lacey is strong, but she might have to stay here for a while, and will most likely not be able to see the baby." Sharon could tell that Julio was getting emotional and put her hand on his shoulder. "I was about to go see Lacey. Would you like to join me?" she offered, and Julio nodded slowly.

Sharon and Julio had to scrub and wear sterile gowns and surgical masks before they entered Lacey's room. Sharon did not expect to see the young woman so pale and weak, even though it was expected in her condition. Lacey greeted them with an exhausted smile.

"How are you feeling?" Sharon asked her.

"Better than I expected," Lacey said. "Nothing hurts."

"It's probably the morphine," Sharon replied.

"Did you see the baby?" Lacey wondered. Sharon knew the morphine must have also made her more relaxed than she normally was. It made her realize that Lacey may have been an entirely different person before her pregnancy and cancer.

"It's a girl," Sharon said. "She's beautiful." She pulled her mobile phone out of her pocket and showed Lacey a photo of the baby.

"She's so small," Lacey sighed. "She's the size of your hand!" she said to Julio.

"No, she's bigger," Sharon responded.

"Have you given her a name?" Lacey looked at Julio. He shook his head. "You have to."

"I thought you would want to be a part of the naming process," Julio replied.

"Well, I've always liked the name Maia," Lacey replied. "But she's going to be your daughter, so you should pick the name."

"Maia is a beautiful name," Julio agreed. "And how about Grace for a middle name?"

"Maia Grace; I like that a lot," Lacey smiled. "What do you think, Sharon?"

"I love the name, sweetheart," Sharon said. Lacey took her hand and squeezed it. She then looked at Julio meaningfully.

"Sharon, Julio and I have some things to discuss, will you be able to give us some time together?" Lacey requested.

"Of course. I'll be just outside if you need me," Sharon replied and went out of the room.

"How is she doing?" Andy asked.

"She looks better than she did earlier," Sharon admitted. "She's in a good mood, too." Andy seemed relieved. Sharon knew he was worried about Lacey. The young woman seemed to have enjoyed his sense of humor and sarcasm. Andy's manner of speaking amused Lacey and Sharon truly enjoyed watching the two of them interact. She knew that Andy found in Lacey what he didn't have in his kids. With Lacey, there was no anger or resentment that he had with his daughter and son. There was only love, and it showed. While Sharon still encouraged him to maintain his relationship with his children, no matter how difficult it was, she was also happy for his strong connection with Lacey. She has noticed that he attended AA meetings more often, especially as Lacey's condition deteriorated, and the bravery in which he has dealt with her imminent death and his addiction made her so proud of him. Sharon has also met sought counseling and found it in her priest. At first conversations with Father Thomas were to attempt reconciling her faith with her feelings about Lacey's mere existence. Even though she was aware of Jack's infidelity to her throughout their marriage, facing the direct consequence of his actions was overwhelming. As her relationship with Lacey progressed, the nature of the conversations with Father Thomas changed. These now revolved about her concern for Lacey, and the grief that has begun to get its claws into her, enveloping her whenever she thought about the near future and draining hope from her. She was also aware of the fact that she and Andy were not the only ones struggling with the situation. Rusty found a friend in Lacey, and Sharon could tell that her sensitive son was going through a sort of existential crisis, as he realized that there was nothing that could be done to save Lacey. Her son turned to Gus, who has already dealt with so much grief, and he also met with Dr. Joe more often. It hurt her to realize that Lacey's presence inflicted great sorrow on everyone in her household. The only comfort she found was in the pluralistic spirit in her family which allowed each of its members to seek guidance with a different sort of confidant. She knew it wasn't much, but she counted her blessings.

"You also look more relaxed," Andy noted.

"I feel relieved," Sharon turned to him. "I don't think I realized just how much pressure Lacey's pregnancy was putting on me. I just wanted it to work out as she wanted it to be, and it seemed like it has, to an extent." Andy wrapped his hands around her.

"I know we still don't know if the baby will get to leave this hospital and be happy and healthy, but I've got a feeling that things will turn out okay," he said.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you!" Sharon called out. "Julio and Lacey named the baby Maia Grace." Her words made Andy smile widely. Sharon knew he loved babies and eagerly waited for Nicole and Dean to give him a new grandson.

The door of Lacey's room opened, and Julio came out, quickly removing the sterile gown and surgical mask and throwing them into the nearby waste bin. He looked at Sharon and Andy, and his eyes were shining with excitement.

"So, um…" He cleared his throat. "Lacey and I discussed a few important matters," he said. "So the first thing we decided was that Maia's surname should be Raydor-Sanchez, and we hope that it won't cause any issues on the professional front for you and me, Ma'am." Julio looked at Sharon.

"I don't see how it would. If you feel that the baby should have both names, then it is completely up to you," Sharon responded.

"Another thing we discussed was how kind the two of you have been to Lacey and me. And we want to honor you by making you Maia's godparents. We want you to be involved in her life, as much as you choose to be." Sharon felt tears filling her eyes. She had no siblings or close friends who had children, and no one has never made her their child's godparent. "Plus, Lacey said that you're her Fairy Godmother," Julio joked, and Sharon let out an emotional giggle.

"We would be delighted, Julio," Andy accepted on their behalf. Sharon nodded and pulled Julio into a tearful hug.

"And there's one more thing," Julio started. "Lacey would like her father to be able to see Maia if he wishes to."

"Would you be comfortable with that, Julio?" Sharon wondered.

"If Jack doesn't try to interfere with the way I raise Maia or sue custody, I think I can respect Lacey's wish."

"Well, I doubt Jack will try to take this child away from you. He was the one who suggested that Lacey gives it up for adoption," Sharon explained.

"Would it make you feel uncomfortable if Jack spent time with Maia, Ma'am?" Julio asked.

"I've learned how to handle Jack's presence in my life, Julio. I think he might be a good grandfather, but if he ever gives you any trouble, let me know, and I will straighten it out for you."

"Okay, then," Julio said with a quick nod. "I think, if it's alright with you, that I'll now go to meet my daughter." Sharon noticed the tears in his eyes, and the disbelief in his voice as he referred to Maia as his daughter. The tough detective has been yearning for a child for so many years, and it seemed like every step in the road he had to travel to create his own family was lined with potholes. Sharon knew that after having to return Mark to his family, he had almost lost his hope to have a child, and she couldn't feel any happier than she did now that it has finally happened for him. She could wholeheartedly say that in the despair Lacey's condition has brought into her life, being able to help her detective become a father was the silver lining.

* * *

 **I'm still working on future chapters but in the meantime, I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** **:** _This chapter includes an explicit description of a person dying from cancer. It was hard for me to write personally, as it made me remember my cousin's last moments. I tried to capture that moment in writing, but I can honestly say that I toned it down a lot. Words can't truly describe a moment like that or the everlasting effects it has on a person._

 _I wanted to dedicate this chapter to her memory, but I decided to pass because I'd much rather remember her life than her death. But she will forever be in my heart._

* * *

Sharon's gaze went between the sleeping Lacey and the gray-haired man who has fallen asleep by the young woman's side, holding her hand. It's been quite a while since she has had the chance to watch him sleep. Her eyes scanned his face, registering the wrinkles she didn't notice were there, the subtle flutter of his closed eyelids, the steady and wheezy sound of his shallow breaths. She noticed his fingers clung to Lacey's as if his life depended on it. Watching him sleep gave her a peculiar feeling; it was as if she was watching a film about a character she didn't know rather than looking at a real person. She assumed breaking up would do that to two people. Nowadays she was used to watching another man in his sleep, and the emotions it brought up in her were completely different. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she gently shook him awake.

"Jack," she uttered his name softly. He had spent the night beside Lacey's hospital bed, as he did at least twice in the past week and a half. "Wake up." Jack's eyes fluttered open, and he seemed to take a moment to focus his gaze.

"What time is it?" he asked and raised his head from the bed.

"It's almost 7 am," Sharon replied and handed him the cup of coffee she bought for herself on the way in. Jack needed it more than she did and gladly took it from her.

"How is she doing?" Sharon asked. Over the last week and a half, the doctors fought against all the odds to help Lacey's fight off her pneumonia, but it was a losing battle. Lacey has expressed her wishes to die at home, but it was becoming painfully clear that leaving the hospital to die a more dignified death wasn't even an option for her.

"Her fever isn't going down anymore," Jack updated her. "The nurse increased her oxygen flow during the night," Jack said. "Have you checked on Maia?"

"Yes. The nurses think she gained some weight this week," Sharon updated him. Jack has only seen Maia twice. It was hard for him to see the baby in this condition. Sharon, Andy, and Julio, however, took shifts in the NICU and tried to spend as much time as they could with Maia since her birth. She was still too small and fragile to be held, but the nurses let them touch and stroke Maia.

"That's good," Jack said. He threw a glance at Lacey again. "I don't think she would have survived this long without you," he said as he turned back to Sharon. "I know that I'm a jerk most of the time, especially to you," he sighed. "But I am very grateful for what you're doing for her."

"Thank you, Jack," Sharon smiled. Lacey's presence in their lives has helped them work some of their differences, even though they knew they'd never love each other again. Both of them have moved on with their lives and Sharon was perfectly fine with the status quo in their relationship. She hoped that Jack would be able to maintain that relationship the next time that they would meet each other in a professional capacity, but she was aware of the fact it was wishful thinking more than anything else. Jack threw a glance at his watch.

"I have to go get ready for work, but I'll call you later to check on her," he said. "Let me know if there's any change." They both knew that the only possible change was Lacey passing away. Neither of them could bring themselves to say the words.

"I will," Sharon promised. Jack thanked her for the coffee and left. Sharon sat down in the chair Jack slept in and took Lacey's hand. Her fingers were cold and had a blue tint. The first time she noticed it, a couple of days earlier, she tried to rub Lacey's hands to warm them up. The nurse later explained to her that the skin discoloration was due to the lack of oxygen. They could make Lacey's breathing easier with an endotracheal tube, but the young woman refused it. Sharon let out an involuntary sigh. She was exhausted. She and Andy were taking shifts staying in the hospital with Lacey and spending time with Maia when Julio couldn't be in the NICU. The three of them were using their paid vacation days to be at the hospital. They only went home for quick showers. Jack spending the night in the hospital with Lacey gave her and Andy the opportunity to sleep in their bed, rather than a hospital chair, and Sharon also had the chance to talk to Provenza and catch up on what the Major Crimes Division has been doing. Provenza has informed her that they received backup from Vice and SOB whenever it was needed, and he had everything under control.

"You've got your work cut out for you, Captain. Do what you have to do. We're fine here," he assured her. She knew he was right, and she trusted his leadership skills and knew he would do the best possible job in her absence. Turning to look at Lacey, she felt tears stinging in her eyes. A few days earlier, one of the nurses described to Andy and Sharon how Lacey's last days would look like. She said Lacey was going to be very tired and feverish and she will drift in and out of consciousness until she will finally slip away. The nurse said that Lacey was getting strong pain meds that made her very drowsy. The only discomfort she felt was difficulty breathing, which was partially relieved by the oxygen she was receiving. The only thing left to do was wait. Sharon found comfort in the fact that Lacey won't be suffering for much longer. However, the part she found most difficult about the situation was the wait. The only significant loss she has ever experienced was when her parents passed away a couple of years earlier. Besides her children, her parents were the only family she had, and losing both of them only a month apart was very difficult for her. She didn't get to see them often and the guilt she felt about not being with them when they passed away still gnawed at her. At the time, she thought their unexpected deaths were the most horrible experience in the world. Sitting in the hospital, holding Lacey's hand and watching death taking Lacey away bit by bit was much worse.

"Sharon?" she heard the girl's weak voice.

"Hey, sweetie," Sharon smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Lacey replied. "But happy, because you're here. How long have I been asleep?"

"The last time you woke up was yesterday at noon. You were awake for less than a minute," Sharon informed her. The expression on Lacey's face gave Sharon the impression that she had an important thing to say, but when she closed her eyes for a long moment, Sharon thought she fell back to sleep.

"Is Andy here?" Lacey asked.

"He's visiting Maia," Sharon replied.

"I don't think I'll have many moments of clarity from now on. Can you get him here?" Lacey requested. Sharon nodded and texted Andy.

"He will be here in a few minutes," she assured Lacey when Andy texted back. She could see that Lacey was fighting the urge to drift back to sleep. Luckily, it didn't take Andy a long time to arrive, since the NICU and oncology wards were located only one floor apart.

"How's Maia doing?" Lacey asked him.

"She's getting stronger," Andy said.

"Good," Lacey said and closed her eyes for a moment. "I think today might be the day," she said after a while. "They say you can feel it in advance." Sharon felt Andy's hand landing on her shoulder and covered his fingers with hers. "I didn't think I would be scared, but I am." Sharon wasn't sure what she could say to the girl that would relieve her fear. "The two of you have been so kind to me, taking me into your family and caring for me. And I love you so much, but I don't want to leave you." Tears sprung in Sharon's eyes.

"We love you too, Lacey. And we don't want you to leave either," Andy's voice was low.

"I could really use one last hug," Lacey said. Sharon leaned forward to wrap her arms around Lacey, but the younger woman stopped her. "I mean a really big hug. Do you think both of you would fit into the bed?"

"We'll try," Andy said and walked to one side of the bed, while Sharon got up and slid into the other side. They wrapped their hands around Lacey's slender body from either side. Even though the bed seemed small, they both were able to fit into it quite comfortably.

"Will you stay with me for a while?" Lacey asked, and Sharon promised her they would. Lacey thanked them and closed her eyes, falling asleep again. The silence that spread around the room was deafening. The only thing that tore through it was Lacey's loud wheezes. Her head rested against Sharon's shoulder, and she felt the heavy puffs of air against her throat.

"You can go now, Lacey," the words went through Sharon's mind, and it took her a moment to realize that she said them out loud. Her eyes filled with tears and she tightened her arm around Lacey. She felt Andy's hand reaching her own over Lacey's body. They stayed that way for nearly two hours, watching Lacey's chest rise and fall with every tormenting breath. To Sharon, it felt like a waking dream; time stopped around her as she looked at the younger woman, each and every detail about her face was clear and sharp as glass but incomprehensible. She passed her fingers through Lacey's sweaty hair and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. She was in a trans-like state even when Lacey's wheezing became louder and louder. A nurse rushed into the room to assist Lacey, but Andy stopped her, telling her that Lacey has signed a DNR order. After the nurse had confirmed the information in Lacey's chart, she left the room. It was then when the fog cleared from Sharon's mind, and she became painfully aware of the situation again. Her heart raced in her chest as she watched Lacey's struggle to breathe becoming harder and harder until the wheezing abruptly stopped and the heavy silence fell around the room. Lacey now laid motionless between Sharon and Andy, a serene expression on her face at last.

 **-To Be Continued -**

* * *

 **There will be 4 more chapters for this story, and while I'm working on that, I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	11. Chapter 11

Andy had only seen Sharon mourning once before when her parents passed away a couple of years earlier. They were at work when she received the call from her father about her mother's death. They were in the middle of a high-profile case and even though she had tried to remain composed and focus on work that day, he caught her wiping stray tears from the corners of her eyes the moment she managed to get away from the murder room. The next day she had gone home to help her father arrange the funeral. He had called her while she was away and checked on her. They were only friends back then, and he offered his condolences and told her that he was there if there was anything she needed. She returned a week later and was back at work as if nothing had happened. Less than a month later, she had received the call about her father's death. She had walked out of the murder room in distress, and Andy allowed himself to follow her. He found her near the elevators, unsuccessfully fighting her tears. He drove her home that day and booked the flight tickets and rental car for her as she packed her luggage to go back home to arrange her father's funeral. He even drove her to the airport that evening and offered to join her. She turned his offer down but promised to call him as soon as she had a free moment. She kept her word and called him that night. He listened to her as she shared her feelings with him, and he could tell by the sound of her voice that she was crying. Having Sharon trusting him enough to let him into the depths of her soul made him feel honored. Over the next few months, she turned to him whenever she felt down and needed a friend, and he was gladly there for her. It was at that time that he had begun to think of her as more than just a friend, but it took him several months to ask her out.

Watching her deal with grief again, now as her life partner was much more difficult. He was sad about Lacey's passing. The young woman was only a few years younger than his son. However, Andy was no stranger to grief, and during the short time Lacey has spent in their household, he made sure to attend AA meetings as well as appointments with his therapist. It helped him deal with the situation better, and he felt more equipped to handle it than he thought it would be. It also helped him remain sober. He continued attending AA meetings and seeing his therapist regularly after Lacey passed away. Andy knew that Sharon sought consultation within the church, and while he appreciated Father Thomas, he felt that despite his good intentions, the trusted priest was unqualified to help Sharon cope with the aftermath of Lacey's death. That was the reason he had decided to attend a confession. Father Thomas didn't look even remotely surprised to see him, even though it was Andy's first time in his confessional booth.

"What brings you here today?" Father Thomas prompted Andy.

"Sharon," Andy replied simply. Father Thomas raised his eyebrows. "She's not doing well." He assumed Father Thomas already knew it, but decided to elaborate. "I think she's depressed."

"Sadness is a natural part of the grieving process, Andy," Father Thomas said.

"I think it's more than that. Father, I know she's been talking to you regularly for many years. You know her well."

"I do," Father Thomas confirmed.

"Sharon has been through a lot. Being married to an addict and raising her children on her own. I'm sure she told you all that," Andy said. He knew Father Thomas wouldn't be able to confirm, but he didn't need to. Sharon wouldn't hide her background from her priest. "She's a strong woman. I've seen her dealing with grief before. It was different."

"In what way?" Father Thomas wondered.

"She's not coping with it well. She's quieter than usual, she doesn't eat much, she's distracted at work, and she is tired all the time. She lost interest in everything that used to bring her joy. I know you and I are not mental health professionals, but neither of us needs to be a genius to tell that Sharon needs help," Andy felt rage storming within him. He's never had much patience for the Catholic Church.

"The church is here for her, Andy. I am here to listen to her and give her advice," Father Thomas said.

"What if the church is not enough, Father?" Andy wondered. "Father, I respect you. I know you have been helping Sharon for many years. But it's been three weeks since Lacey passed away, and I think Sharon needs more than just religious advice."

"You think Sharon should see a psychologist," Father Thomas stated. Andy nodded. "And I assume that she has refused. That's why you came to me, didn't you?"

"You're good at what you're doing, Father," Andy tried to mask his concern behind a grin.

"I can't force Sharon to do anything she doesn't want to do, Andy," Father Thomas said.

"But you can make a suggestion. She values your advice, Father."

"I have to tell you, Andy, what you are asking me to do is unusual," Father Thomas admitted.

"Look, here's a confession for you. I love this woman. I love her so much, and I can't watch her suffer this way. And Father, she is suffering. She needs more help than you can offer her, and I think the only person in the world who can make her see it is you." Andy looked at Father Thomas miserably. Father Thomas looked downwards and seemed to be considering the idea.

"I often pray for guidance from above, Andy. I ask God to direct me how to help my congregation. Sometimes guidance comes in unexpected forms. This conversion must be God's way of showing me how to help a member of my congregation. Maybe even more than one," Father Thomas said. Andy held back the urge to make a sarcastic comment about being used by God as a vessel for delivering divine messages to the priest.

"So it means you'll do it?" he asked carefully instead.

"I might want something in return," Father Thomas responded.

"Like what?" Andy narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I want the chance to help you, too," the priest replied. Andy gave him a quick nod, accepting the deal. "Good. So why don't you tell me about everything that happened to you recently?"

"You don't waste time, do you?" Andy smirked. Father Thomas offered him an amused smiled. "Sharon and I… We lost a child," Andy said. "Lacey wasn't our daughter, but in a way, she was part of our family."

It's been a few years since Andy attended a confession, but after leaving the church, he felt somewhat relieved. He wasn't ashamed to admit to himself that the priest's compliance to suggest therapy to Sharon was the main reason for it, but expressing his feelings about Lacey and her death was also releasing. He now realized that confession addressed the issues from a different angle and that believers could receive help in reconciling their faith with their troubles. Now he could only hope that the deal he made with Father Thomas would help stir Sharon into a path of healing and give her a chance to deal with her emotions too.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Things need to fall apart before they are put back together... I would love to hear your thoughts about this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sharon's nervousness was evident in her swift and snappy movements as she walked around their bedroom, tidying up after herself. From the angry rattle of the hangers in the closet, and the loud thud that her shoes made when they hit the floor, Andy could clearly tell she was more than just upset. Her normal frustration usually included just sour looks and long silence. Sometimes they incorporated a testy remark or two, and she could be a little short with a person she was angry with. But he has never seen her slam doors, throw things and being exceptionally noisy just to express her exasperation. Her behavior was starting to unnerve him as well. It was not the Sharon he had come to know and love. It was an enraged and frenzied version of her. Climbing out of bed, he caught her wrist as she was about to slam her hairbrush down against her makeup table.

"Sharon, that's enough," he said quietly, turning her towards him and effectively stopping her little tantrum. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, but if he did, she would just use it as another chance to run away from a conversation they urgently needed to have. "What's upsetting you?" Sharon's emerald irises flickered and darkened. A concerned expression spread across her face.

"You won't understand," she replied

"I think I have proven myself as an understanding person in the past," Andy argued. The sight of Sharon's conflicted gaze pained him. It wasn't the fact that she didn't trust him to share whatever was going on with him, but the mere fact that something was bringing her so much suffering and she felt that she needed to go through it alone.

"It's something that happened to me in confession," Sharon said, pronouncing the words slowly. Andy looked at her curiously, never letting on that he had an idea what this outburst was all about. "Father Thomas said that he thinks my issues are not spiritual."

"What did he mean by that?" Andy wondered, having a pretty solid idea where the priest was leading the conversation.

"He said that I have a problem that the church cannot fix. He said that the church is a place of love and support, but that my issues were better dealt elsewhere," Sharon explained. Andy arched an eyebrow. "He suggested that I see a therapist." Her eyes filled with tears.

"I see," Andy said. "Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because I think it's my fault," Sharon's voice shook. "I told him that I was mad at God. I think I've offended him, or God, or the church, or all of them, and now he doesn't want to listen to me anymore." She trembled in a desperate attempt to hold back her tears. "I should have never said something so stupid." Andy wrapped his arms around her.

"I am also angry at God," he said quietly. "I'm angry that he took Lacey away. We loved her so much." He felt Sharon's tears wetting his shirt. "She was like a daughter to us, Sharon, wasn't she?" he asked, and Sharon emitted a muffled sound. "And since she died, I've wanted this pain to go away. Some days it's really bad, and I find myself attending two AA meetings. Do you sometimes want to go to a confession twice a day?"

"I try to go once a week, or at least once every two weeks," Sharon replied.

"Do you feel like this is enough for you? Don't you feel like you want to talk about what you're experiencing more often than that?" Andy asked.

"Sometimes," Sharon said.

"So maybe Father Thomas is right. Maybe you need another place where you can discuss what's happening to you. It doesn't have to replace confession, but it could help you deal with the grief, you know?"

"Is your therapist helping you?" Sharon wondered.

"Yes, he does. I tell him how I feel. He doesn't judge me, and sometimes he makes suggestions or informs me about psychological processes that are happening to me, and then I understand myself better, and it's easier to accept what is going on," Andy explained.

"What kind of stuff do you tell him?"

"Well, recently, I've been mostly talking about our family. I told him a lot about Lacey and Maia. I told him what she was like, and that I like to think she had a very specific purpose in this world that she needed to fulfill. I told him that I worry about Maia and what would happen to Julio if she doesn't make it. I told him about you, and how difficult it is for me to see you suffer. And I told him about Rusty; how proud I am of him and what he is doing with his life, how supportive he is of you, how sometimes his sense of humor can help me cope with negative moments," Andy said.

"You told your therapist all that?" Sharon looked surprised. She wiped her wet face on the end of her sleeve.

"I talk about the people I care about because this is what worries me the most. The best thing about going to a therapist is that he is neutral, and can look at the situation from the outside and give valuable advice," Andy explained.

"I know you tried to get me to do this from the beginning, Andy," Sharon said. "And I'm not against it. I have spent a year and a half trying to get Rusty to see one. I just don't know if it will be suitable for me."

"You won't know if you don't give it a try," Andy smiled. "We've been through a difficult experience. We have lost this beautiful girl we both thought of as a daughter. Her child is struggling for her life. We have been spending so much time in the hospital in the last couple of months. It's exhausting, and we are both affected by it. Sometimes it helps to talk to someone and to get a new perspective."

"What perspective did you gain from seeing a therapist?" Sharon asked.

"Well, I started looking at Lacey's death in a different way. I think maybe it's better that she is no longer suffering. She is resting in peace. It hurts us because we miss her, but if she were here, then it would mean she would still be in pain. And I also think that at least we were lucky that we got to know her. It's much better than not knowing her at all." Sharon considered his ideas for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"Do you think Father Thomas is angry at what I said?" she wondered.

"I think you wouldn't be his first congregant to express rage at God. He's probably heard it a few times before. But even if you did offend him, you could always apologize and ask for forgiveness. That's what confessions are for." Andy winked at her and was delighted to see the ends of her mouth curving upwards. Sharon still had a long way before she would be able to find happiness again, but this small smile was just the beginning. Andy wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. Closing his eyes, he wished for many more smiles and happier days.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **I'm working on the last couple of chapters and as always, would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	13. Chapter 13

There was something comforting about the crisp sound the soles of her shoes made as she walked over the damp grassy path. The air was fresh and chilly, and Sharon tightened her scarf around her neck as she walked between the dark gravestones. Lacey was buried pretty deep in the cemetery which meant a walk of close to 10 minutes from the parking lot to her grave. Sharon didn't mind. The quiet walk relaxed her. It has been close to two months since she last came here. It was just too hard for her. Now, after several weeks of meeting with a grief counselor, she felt ready to visit Lacey's grave again.

As she neared Lacey's grave, she noticed him. He was standing in front of the grave, his back slightly hunched. She could tell he was crying by the shudder that went through his body and stopped in her tracks. She figured she could give him a few moments before she would interrupt him and unnecessarily embarrass him. She watched him for a couple of minutes until it appeared that his crying subsided. It was then that she walked closer to him.

"Hi," she said simply and let her arm brush his as she bent down to place a bouquet on Lacey's gravestone.

"Hi," he said with a sniffle. Sharon pulled a personal Kleenex pack out of the pocket of her coat and opened it, handing one to him. He looked at her with surprise and took it from her. "I can't stop thinking about her. With Emily and Ricky, I knew they would be well with you. But I abandoned Lacey, hoping that the system would take care of her, and it didn't."

"Jack, I can point fingers at you about many different things. Giving Lacey up is not one of them," Sharon said. "You did what you thought was best for her."

"I saw Maia yesterday. She looked like Lacey when she was a baby," he said and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "Lacey's mother used to send me photos of her." He took a photo of Lacey as a baby and handed it to Sharon. She looked at it and could easily spot the similarities between Lacey and Maia.

"She was a beautiful baby," she said quietly. He nodded and sighed.

"I come here every weekend," he said. "I talk to her a lot and ask for forgiveness. If it wasn't for me, she could have had a better life. She could have grown up with Emily and Ricky. She would probably not get knocked up at eighteen and have to choose between her life and Maia's life," Jack lamented.

"We can't tell the future, Jack. We can only hope that the decisions we make will turn out for the best," Sharon comforted him. She has seen her ex-husband displaying all kinds of emotional responses to different situations throughout their joined and separated life; guilt was not one of them. "You know, I spoke to Emily and Ricky yesterday. They both said that they haven't heard from you in a couple of months. They wondered if you're still in AA."

"I just earned my 1-year chip this week," Jack responded. "I'm still attending meetings; I'm in contact with my sponsor. I'm trying very hard to stay sober, Sharon."

"That's good," she replied warmly.

"I haven't called the kids since Lacey died because I don't know what to tell them," he explained. "How can I explain to Ricky and Emily why I'm not happy without telling them about Lacey?"

"Maybe not telling them about her was a wrong decision on our part," Sharon mused.

"What's the use? They can't meet her," Jack replied.

"They still have a niece, and when Maia gets well and leaves the hospital, they can come and meet her, if they want to."

"And what if they get angry at me for cheating on you, and for hiding their sister from them?" Sharon could see the concern in his blue eyes.

"Not telling them about Lacey was my decision, too," she said. "And about the cheating? I don't know how they will react. You will have to take responsibility for your actions and face the consequences. If they ask me about it, I will tell them that your cheating is a matter between you and me, and it is none of their business." She could imagine her kids would be upset with the knowledge that their father cheated. While she knew that she could choose to take their side and get offended and hurt with them, at this point in her relationship with Jack, the cheating no longer mattered. What mattered was that her children would be able to maintain their relationship with their father, dysfunctional as it may be.

"Aren't you scared they'll get angry at you?" Jack asked.

"Part of being a parent is knowing that your children will sometimes disagree with your decisions and be mad at you," Sharon replied. Jack looked at her for a long moment, his eyes softening.

"You're a good mother, Sharon," he said softly. Sharon's lips curved upwards. In all the years she was married to him, she has never heard him say that to her. Even though at this point she didn't need any reassurance about her parenting skills, it was nice to receive a compliment from him on the subject. He smiled back at her and turned around, walking away from Lacey's final resting place.

* * *

The Skype call from Emily did not surprise Sharon at all. Jack had informed her by text that he was going to talk to the kids and tell them about Lacey and Maia. Emily was distraught; she wondered how many other brothers and sisters she could have out there that her father didn't even know about, and how Sharon in her right mind could ever hide Lacey's existence from her and Ricky after she showed up on her doorstep. Sharon couldn't reassure her daughter that Jack didn't have any other children out there. However, she did explain to Emily all the reasons behind keeping Lacey a secret; one was that Lacey has never asked to see her siblings and another was that with the knowledge that Lacey's days were numbered, she didn't want to cause Ricky and Emily any pain and anguish. As soon as that call ended, Sharon received a similar call from Ricky, who was furious at Jack and declared he would never talk to his father again. Her son was convinced that Sharon must have been heartbroken when she realized Jack has cheated on her and announced that he was going to fly in and support her. Sharon had to explain to him that she was alright and that he didn't need to come to LA to take care of her because she has moved on from Jack and was happy in her relationship with Andy. She was not surprised that Emily had directed her anger at her, while Ricky directed it at his father. The two of them always leaned in different directions, and she needed to remind both her children that there was no need to take sides on the matter. She urged them to support Jack while he was grieving Lacey and expressed her hopes that the both of them would decide to come home for Christmas. Ricky immediately confirmed that he would be coming home. Emily was still unsure and said that she would update her.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked and handed her a cup of her favorite white tea infusion.

"It went better than I expected," she replied. "And at least one of them will be home for Christmas this year."

"Do you think Emily will be too angry with you to come home for the holidays?" Andy wondered.

"She might. She's not as tough as I wish for her to be, and sometimes her emotions get the better of her," Sharon sighed. Emily was a talented dancer, but what made her this way was the fact that she relied on her emotional state to provide a stellar performance. If she couldn't feel something, she tended to underperform. And as a person who needed to feel so deeply to do her job on the best side, her reactions to different situations in life were emotional and often irrational. When Emily was 14, her dance teacher has informed Sharon that this trait would one day be Emily's undoing unless she developed a different way to access her creative side, but no one could ever convince Emily otherwise.

"Well, if she doesn't, she'll be missing out. Your Christmas tree puts Santa's workshop to shame," Andy smiled. Sharon grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to meet her lips for a soft kiss.

"At least someone appreciates my sense of occasion," she said when they pulled apart. She took a sip of her tea and closed her eyes for a long moment. It was clear to her that Emily needed some space to come to terms with the knowledge of her father's secret daughter. Sharon knew that it must have been hard for her daughter to learn that while her father has abandoned her and her brother, he had another child elsewhere whom he loved and was now grieving. It couldn't have been an easy discover and Emily needed to take the time to process it properly. Sharon knew that Emily would eventually learn to accept it and her anger will subside. She also knew that even if Emily didn't come home for Christmas, she would still be in her heart and it would still be festive and fun as always.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Only one more chapter to go before this story comes to a conclusion. As always, I'd love to know what you thought about this chapter, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	14. Chapter 14

The fact that Emily didn't come home for Christmas did not surprise Sharon, especially not after their conversation about Sharon's decision to hide Lacey's existence from Ricky and her. Sharon had taken responsibility for her decision, as she's always done, and accepted her daughter's anger with the dignity that she always had. Despite understanding Emily's anger with her, it still hurt and seeing the empty seat at the dinner table on Christmas Eve made her less cheerful than usual. Andy was sweet to her, showing silent support and trying to distract her from the situation.

Unlike his sister, Ricky was excited to see his niece, even though she was still in the NICU. After Christmas dinner, the entire family moved from the dining table to the living room to munch on Sharon's infamous gingerbread cookies and sip Andy's special hot chocolate. Ricky decided it was time to ask about Lacey, and asked Sharon when he would be able to visit Maia in the hospital. Sharon showed him photos of Maia and told him whatever she knew about Lacey, trying to omit the sad details. Rusty interjected every few minutes to lighten the mood, while Andy and Gus cleared the dinner table and washed the dishes. The sudden knock on the door surprised them. Sharon put her hot chocolate mug on the coffee table and went to open it. Julio was standing there, a smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas," he said, and his eyes shone.

"Merry Christmas, Julio," Sharon replied warmly and wrapped her arms around her detective. "Is everything okay?"

"I just came from the hospital," he said. Sharon motioned for him to come in and offered him hot chocolate. He nodded slowly. "Maia is off the ventilator. She gained weight. The doctors are saying that she is doing very well and if she continues on this path, she'll get to go home in no time."

"That's great, Julio! It's a Christmas miracle," Sharon called out.

"Maybe her mother is watching her from above," Julio replied. Andy left the kitchen and handed him a cup of hot chocolate, wishing his colleague and friend Merry Christmas.

"Sit with us," Sharon said. "Ricky and I were just talking about Maia, and I was showing him photos. I'm sure you can tell him more about her." Julio smiled at Ricky and shook his hand.

"You can come visit her tomorrow," he said to the younger man. Ricky smiled appreciatively. After finishing his hot chocolate, Julio thanked Sharon and Andy and left to take his mother to midnight mass. After Sharon had closed the condo door, she leaned against it and looked at her family. Even with Emily's absence, it was a happy Christmas, and she smiled before Andy took her hand and pulled her into a silly dance, singing Christmas song off key before he kissed her under the mistletoe.

* * *

Christmas and the New Year came and went, and Ricky went back home; Rusty went back to school and was mostly splitting his time between studying and hanging out with Gus. Sometimes it seemed to Sharon as if he barely lived with her and Andy. Emily has contacted her on New Year's Eve and wondered how Maia was doing. It appeared that Ricky sent her photos of the baby, and Emily has always had a soft spot for babies. Sharon was happy to hear from her daughter, and she was even happier that Emily wanted to come to LA to see the baby. She promised to take some time off and visit once Maia leaves the hospital.

Sharon scrubbed her hands and wore the sterile gown as she usually did when she entered the NICU. She greeted the head nurse with a smile. The NICU staff already recognized her, as they did many other relatives of preemies who were in the ward for lengthy periods of time.

"We changed her location," she informed Sharon. The NICU was split into four different parts. The closer a baby was to the entrance, the closer he was to leaving the hospital. When Maia was just born, her incubator was placed at the back of the room, farthest from the entrance along with the sicker babies in the NICU. In the three months since her birth, she had been moved into two different incubators that had different features than the ones she was in before.

"Where?" Sharon wondered. Being moved in the NICU could either be good or bad.

"First section, second row," The nurse replied. Sharon smiled widely. It meant that Maia was very close to leaving the hospital and going home. She was aware of the fact that the NICU staff considered Maia to be a miracle baby since she had no trace of cancerous cells and her development seemed fast, without the usual complications low-weight preemies often suffered. Sharon has begun to believe Julio's words that Lacey was watching Maia from above. She followed the nurse towards Maia's incubator. "We have begun to bottle feed her earlier this week, and if you want, you can hold and feed her now," she offered.

"Really?" Sharon's eyes lighted up. For three months she was only able to reach into the incubator and touch Maia. The nurse nodded. "I'd love that." The nurse pointed at a chair that was placed by Maia's incubator. Sharon sat in it and watched as the nurse opened the incubator, gently untangled some of Maia's tubes and then lifted the baby and placed her in Sharon's expecting arms.

"I'll go prepare her bottle," the nurse said and left Sharon.

"Hi, sweetheart," Sharon couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her face. Maia's eyes were open, and she was looking directly at Sharon, although her gaze was unfocused. She had gained weight, and soft, dark hair had grown on her head. A couple of weeks earlier, the doctors checked her hearing and eyesight and were happy to announce that Maia did not suffer from blindness or deafness. She was also tested for different kinds of mental disabilities, and while the doctors could not tell for sure that she did not have any, they claimed that Maia appeared to possess full cognitive abilities. All in all, aside from being born prematurely, Maia was catching up on her growth, as if she was still in the womb. In fact, her original due date was only three weeks ahead. The only thing that was still uncertain was whether she would need to keep receiving oxygen after she'd be released. "You are so beautiful," Sharon said. She had no idea what Maia's biological father looked like, but she could see a lot of physical similarities to Lacey, and even to her own children when they were babies.

"Here you go," the nurse returned and handed Sharon, a small bottle of baby formula. She explained Sharon how to adjust Maia's position in her arms for feeding and at what angle she should hold the bottle. Sharon followed the nurse's instructions and brought the nipple of the bottle to Maia's little mouth, gently goading her to open it. "You know, I have been a NICU nurse for two decades, and Maia's birth story is one of the most incredible and unique stories I've ever heard," she said. Sharon hummed without lifting her gaze from Maia. "This beautiful baby had all the odds against her even before she was born, and you made sure that she'll get a fair chance in this world even though it wasn't your responsibility."

"She's family; so was her mother. So is her adoptive father," Sharon replied.

"I have never met a baby who was so loved and cared for by their relatives as this one, and believe me, nothing I've seen here can surprise me. Maia and the people who love her do, every single day. She is incredibly lucky." The nurse smiled. "Let me know when you're done feeding her, and I'll come to show you how to burp her." Sharon nodded at her, and the nurse left to care for another baby. As Maia hungrily sucked almost half the bottle, Sharon thought about what the nurse said. Maia may have been lucky, but Sharon felt like Julio, Andy, and she were luckier. After all, she was the good thing that was born out of all the sadness and grief they experienced throughout their lives.

* * *

Sharon had put the finishing touches on the refreshment table, and walked over to Andy and adjusted his tie, pressing a kiss to his lips before she moved ahead to turn on some atmosphere music. She smiled when the first knock on the door was heard. Andy opened it and greeted Julio, who walked in, carrying sleeping Maia in an infant seat along with her oxygen tank. He was followed by his mother and her neighbor who used to watch Mark when Julio wasn't around.

It was only an hour earlier when Maia was baptized in Julio's church, and as previously agreed between Julio and Sharon, the reception was taking place at Sharon's condo for close friends and family. They have invited the Major Crimes division as well as Fritz Howard and Chuck Cooper. Emily has also flown in from New York, and Ricky came from San Francisco.

"Did you get stuck in traffic?" Sharon asked.

"It wasn't that bad. You got here before I did," Julio asked.

"I know all the shortcuts," Sharon teased him and helped him take Maia out of the infant seat. They placed her in a stroller that Sharon kept at her place for whenever Julio was around, which was quite often and placed the oxygen tank in the bottom basket. Maia was only released from the hospital a month earlier, and Julio was taught how to handle her oxygen tank and tube at home. He was told Maia was not expected to need it for much longer and had a pediatrician appointment scheduled for the following week to reassess Maia's lung function and decide if she could go off the oxygen. In the meantime, he was simply happy to have her home. With Andy and Mike's help, he had decorated her nursery in blue and orange and bought her all kinds of developmental toys and books. Sharon had known he was a good father even before he became Mark's foster parent, and she was happy that he finally found happiness.

After the rest of the guests had arrived, Sharon handed them all sparkling wine glasses, and they toasted to Maia and Julio, wishing them both health and prosperity.

"I'd like to make a speech," Julio said. Everyone turned to look at him. "I thought that I wouldn't get another chance to become a father. I had lost hope. And one day, this young woman came to LA in search of her father. What she found instead was a family with the Captain, Andy, and Rusty. They have helped her find a family for her unborn baby, and before she passed away, I have promised her that I will take care and fight for Maia every step of the way." Julio paused. "I would like to thank you, Captain, for helping me create a family, and for taking a dire situation and making it so positive and hopeful." Sharon felt her cheeks becoming red. "I would like to thank you and your entire family for standing by my side during these last few months. Thank you for showing Maia the love that she deserved when I was unable to be with her at the hospital. I'm proud to be part of your family, and that you are part of mine." Sharon felt Andy's arm wrap around her shoulder as her team – her extended family – toasted to her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. Sharon turned to face him and mouthed the same words to him.

She threw a glance at Maia who has woken up and looked at her from her stroller, her blue eyes wide and curious. She leaned gently to adjust the baby's blanket and smiled. In Maia's face, she could see the content that Lacey has hoped for her daughter to have. She closed her eyes and silently thanked the brave young woman whose calling in life was to bring joy into the lives of so many people through this beautiful baby girl. Sharon knew that Lacey was watching her daughter from above and guarding her, and she realized it was time to let go of the grief and accept the happiness.

"Goodbye, Lacey. Rest in peace," she said inwardly and felt as if her heart has become lighter.

 _To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven:_

 _A time to be born, a time to die;_

 _A time to plant, a time to reap;_

 _A time to kill, a time to heal;_

 _A time to laugh, a time to weep;_

 _A time to build up, a time to break down;_

 _A time to dance, a time to mourn;_

 _A time to cast away stones, a time to gather stones together;_

 _A time of love, a time of hate;_

 _A time of war, a time of peace;_

 _A time you may embrace, a time to refrain from embracing;_

 _A time to gain, a time to lose;_

 _A time to rend, a time to saw;_

 _A time of love, a time of hate;_

 _A time of war, a time of peace;_

 _I swear it's not too late._

 _~The Byrds~_

 **-THE END-**

* * *

 **This is it. It's been an emotional ride. I would love to know what you thought about this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


End file.
